Prince Charming can't be perfect
by nena05000
Summary: UA! Elena, una exitosa publicista independiente, ha decidido mudarse a la capital del país a expandir su cartera de clientes, León, su mejor amigo le ha conseguido una casa justo enfrente de la que él habita en compañía de Dom, Mía, Bryian y Vince. Elena jamás se imaginó que vivir tan cerca de su amigo fuera a cambiar tanto su vida, sobretodo despues de haber conocido a Dominic...
1. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Era un martes soleado de verano, sin duda perfecto para tener un día de campo en alguno de los hermosos parques de aquella gran ciudad…. ¡Pero definitivamente no lo era para cambiarse de casa! – Pensaba ella durante una pequeña pausa que hizo para tomar agua después de llevar toda la mañana descargando cajas de su pequeña camioneta mientras esperaba a que llegara el camión de la mudanza con el resto de sus pertenencias.

Había pasado toda la semana empacando en su antiguo departamento, el cual rentaba, para por fin cambiarse a aquella casa que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado comprar.

Su trabajo como Publicista FreeLancer iba en crecimiento y después de 3 años de dedicarse a ello, era ahora que recién comenzaba a disfrutar algo de las mieles del éxito y la satisfacción de tener ser auto empleada. Los años anteriores habían sido pesados y con bastante esfuerzo había logrado mantenerse a flote cubriendo apenas sus gastos, pero estar ahora de pie enfrente de lo que era SU casa, estaba totalmente segura de que todo lo que había padecido había valido la pena para encontrarse aquí.

Había sido el mismo éxito de su trabajo lo que la había llevado a tomar la decisión de cambiarse a esta ciudad; había pasado los últimos meses viajando a esta ciudad al menos una vez por semana ya que sus mejores clientes tenían su cede aquí, además de que sabía que estar aquí le abriría las puertas a posibilidades para atender clientes aún más grandes y continuar su crecimiento laboral, por lo que sin mas, un día tomo la decisión de cambiar y ahora, un par de semanas después de haber tomado una de las decisiones mas importantes de su vida, se encontraba contemplando la ardua tarea que tenia por delante: desempacar.

Tras un suspiro, sacó una caja más de su camioneta y la llevo al interior de la casa para apilarla con el resto. Pasó al menos una hora más descargando cajas y tratando de ubicarlas en el espacio al que pertenecían antes de que finalmente llegara la mudanza después de más de 6 horas de recorrido desde su ciudad natal hasta la capital del país, ciudad que esperaba llamar poder hogar en poco tiempo.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la tarde cuando terminó de despedir – y pagar – a las personas de la mudanza, ligeramente cansada por el largo viaje y la mañana tan pesada que había tenido, se encontraba recargada en el barandal de madera que rodeaba el porche de su casa, admirando la suntuosa construcción enfrente de su casa, era una inmensa residencia que abarcaba al menos la mitad de la calle de enfrente, con paredes en ladrillo color crema, rodeada por arbustos y pequeños pinos enmarcaban el camino de piedra que terminaba en la entrada de la casa. La propiedad estaba protegida por una reja de varas color negro, muy sencilla y elegante.

La suerte le había favorecido enormemente al haberse puesto en venta esta propiedad que se encontraba justo en frente de la casa donde vivía su mejor amigo - llámese casa a la inmensa propiedad que se encontraba admirando en ese momento – el antiguo dueño de su nueva casa, había fallecido hace un par de años o algo así y la familia no había decidido que hacer con ella hasta hace unos meses cuando por fin se decidieron a ponerla en venta. Su amigo inmediatamente le había avisado a los dueños que tenía un comprador y se encargó de mediar todo el trato para estar seguro que fuera ella quien consiguiera la casa y así fue.

Continuaba perdida en sus pensamientos, imaginando como sería tal lugar en el interior y que tipo de decoración tendría cuando una llamativa pick-up color rojo se detuvo fuera de su nueva casa bloqueando su visión. Reconociendo inmediatamente al conductor del vehículo, con los ojos brillantes de emoción corrió al encuentro de su mejor amigo, León: un hombre delgado y alto, de cabello rojizo y corto y en aquel momento portaba una cálida sonrisa de oreja a oreja enmarcando su pálido rostro – muy pálido para su gusto por cierto, continuamente le decía que no le vendría nada mal un bronceado pero obviamente a su amigo no le daba importancia a esas cosas –

Sin esperar a que su amigo terminara de bajar del vehículo, corrió a su encuentro; este la recibió gustoso, abrazándola fuertemente, dio un par de vueltas con ella en el aire para después depositarla nuevamente en el suelo y mirarla con autentico cariño reflejado en el rostro.

- ¡Bienvenida! ¡Que gran sorpresa me has dado! No te esperaba hasta la semana que entra, ¿que tal estuvo el viaje?

- ¡Lo se! Resulta que logré terminar todos los proyectos que tenía pendientes por entregar allá y decidí aprovechar el tiempo para iniciar con todo lo de la mudanza de una buena vez y poder extender un poco más mis vacaciones

- ¿Que no me habías dicho que te ibas a tomar todo un mes libre?

- Si pero en ese mes estaba incluyendo el tiempo de la mudanza y el acomodo de mi casa pero ahora, si todo sale como lo estoy planeando, tendré tiempo para la mudanza Y un mes de vacaciones… completito – Anunció orgullosa y un poco presumida. Anhelaba intensamente unas vacaciones, y es que trabajar de la manera en que ella lo hacía tenía tantas ventajas como desventajas, si bien era su propia jefa y podía trabajar desde casa, al no tener salario fijo no podía darse tampoco el lujo de rechazar ningún proyecto, lo que en muchas ocasiones no le permitía ni siquiera descansar los fines de semana y así llevaba ya al menos 3 años sin tomarse unas vacaciones de verdad hasta ahora… o bueno, hasta dentro de un par de semanas.

- ¡Disculpe usted! Olvidaba que estaba hablando con la señorita organización – se burló un poco de ella como siempre lo hacía, para su gusto era demasiado controladora pero bueno, la gente decía que él era demasiado desorganizado así que tal vez no era quien para juzgar.

Ella le miró con supuesto odio y el simplemente río y continuó

– No te preocupes, mira esto es lo que va a suceder: de aquí al viernes, te encargarás de arreglar lo mas indispensable, lo que necesites primero y a partir del viernes… soy todo tuyo! he pedido las próximas dos semanas libres únicamente para ayudarte y por supuesto, irnos a algún lado fuera de la ciudad ya que hayamos terminado – anuncio con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, él tenía también mucho tiempo sin tomar vacaciones y tener mas de un par de horas al mes con su amiga le vendría mas que bien.

- ¿¡En serio?! ¡León! ¡No tenías por qué hacer eso! Siento que voy a hacerte malgastar tus vacaciones trabajando – trataba de sentir un poco de culpa al respecto pero la verdad era que le encantaba la idea.

- Nada de eso – dijo quitándole importancia a su comentario – Y bueno, cambiando de tema, aprovechando que ya estás aquí y hoy salí temprano de trabajar, vendrás comer conmigo a la casa, yo cocino. – y antes de que su amiga le pudiera refutar agrego - Estoy seguro que no has comido nada en todo el día y no tienes ningún numero para pedir a domicilio, tómalo como parte de bienvenida, así que déjame estacionar la camioneta en lo que dejas todo en orden por aquí y paso por ti en 5 minutos –

- ¿Pasas por mi? – rio – León, pero si vives en frente de mi casa! –

- Eso no es importante, no sería correcto siendo el caballero que soy dejara que llegaras tu sola –

Una pequeña risa se escapo de ella al contemplar la solemnidad con la que su amigo le hacía esta declaración, le encantaba esa cualidad que tenía de no perder nunca sus modales por mas simple que fuera la situación.

- ¡De acuerdo! -

Dicho esto, León regreso a su camioneta y tal como le indicó, cinco minutos mas tarde ya estaba de vuelta por ella.

- ¿Lista? – Ella asintió – ¡Vámonos!

Después de admirar el ingreso de la propiedad con más detenimiento, la chica simplemente reafirmó en su mente: este lugar era simplemente maravilloso.

- ¡Es impresionante! – fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca al momento que puso un pie dentro de la inmensa casa, desde el amplio recibidor se podía apreciar la distribución de la residencia en su totalidad: cada espacio estaba exquisitamente amueblado con un estilo minimalista, todos los muebles eran ultramodernos y se podían apreciar diversas obras de arte por todas partes; al mirar hacía los extremos del lugar, se distinguían dos elegantes escaleras, una en cada extremo que llevaban cada una a largos pasillos protegidos por barandas de madera oscura y repletos de puertas, a simple vista había contado 5 puertas de cada lado y para finalizar toda la pared del fondo era completamente de cristal, por lo que se podía apreciar también desde el interior un gran jardín que concluía en algo que no podía definir si era terraza o kiosco y al parecer una gran piscina del lado izquierdo.

- Se, pero con el tiempo te acostumbras – replicó él sin dar importancia a su comentario – Tanto él como todos los que vivían ahí, estaban acostumbrados a la sorpresa de sus visitantes al conocer su hogar - Al fallecer sus padres, habían heredado la casa Dominic y su hermana menor, Mía: poco tiempo después se había mudado con ellos, Vince, amigo de la infancia de Dom (Como le llamaban todos), seguido de él mismo, quién inicialmente había aceptado el ofrecimiento de manera temporal en lo que buscaba su lugar propio pero al final le convencieron de quedarse. Por último se unió al grupo Bryan quién era ahora prometido de Mía.

Tras un breve recorrido finalmente llegaron a la cocina, León invitó a la chica a sentarse en el desayunador - Que era lo único que dividía la cocina del comedor – mientras tanto él sacó un par de copas de la alacena y una botella de vino tinto, después de servir una copa a cada uno, se dirigió esta vez al refrigerador para ver de qué ingredientes disponían para preparar

- Mira, te puedo ofrecer pasta al pesto, rib-eye, pescado o ensalada –

- Creo que el rib-eye es lo que mejor se llevará con nuestro vino –

- Excelente elección, ahora venga de este lado por favor que si quiere que comamos pronto, tendrá usted que ayudarme – Uno de los intereses que compartían era el gusto por cocinar, y le pareció una oportunidad perfecta ahora que no había nadie más en la casa para comer así que en realidad disponían de todo el tiempo y la privacidad del mundo.

- ¡De acuerdo! la verdad estaba un poco preocupada de tener que comer alguno otro de tus platillos excesivamente cargados de pimienta – rio

-Muy chistosa – le dijo sarcástico… UNA sola ocasión, por distracción había añadido un poco mas de pimienta que la requerida y ella se encargaba de recordárselo en cada ocasión – Mejor toma un delantal – dijo señalando un par de delantales colgados junto a la estufa – Que a ti mi querida amiga, que te toca picar las verduras! -

Y así ambos se pusieron manos a la obra, después de picar las verduras como le ordenó León, se dedico a preparar el puré de papas mientras que él se encargaba de marinar y cocinar los filetes y menos de una hora mas tarde, ya estaban terminando de poner la mesa para iniciar su comida.

- ¿Comida para dos? – preguntó Vince extrañado, entrando a la cocina, había escuchado que había visitas mas no se imaginaba que alguien tenía una cita romántica en la casa (todos los inquilinos, incluyendo a Mía y Bryan – preferían salir en sus citas en lugar de quedarse en casa)

- Vince! No sabía que también habías salido temprano hoy, gustas acompañarnos? –

- Si, no sé que le dio a Dom por dejarnos salir a todos a medio día, el también estaría aquí pero no se que cosas tenia que hacer… y no te molestes, no quisiera interrumpir su cita, tomo algo rápido y como en mi cuarto – le respondió un poco incomodo

- ¿En serio? Que raro de él pero bueno, no nos vamos a quejar! Además, esto no es una cita, nadie aquí tiene citas en casa – Repitió en voz alta la observación mental de Vince – Te presento a Elena, ella es nuestra nueva vecina y mi mejor amiga. Eli, te presento a Vince –

Terminadas las presentaciones, León se levantó de su asiento y colocó otro filete en la parrilla, sacó otra copa y le sirvió un poco de vino a su amigo mientras esperaban para poder comer todos juntos.

La cena se vio acompañada de una amena plática entre los tres comensales que giró en torno a la llegada de la chica y los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Mía a finales de la semana entrante.

- Eli, para entonces ya debemos haber terminado con tu mudanza así que será la ocasión perfecta para celebrarlo también –

- Oh no para nada, creo que estaré demasiado cansada para poder venir, después de todo lo que hay que hacer –

- Ay mujer… ¿cuando entenderás? Sabes perfectamente que vendrás, conoces muy bien mis dotes de convencimiento – río

Elena no dijo nada más, tenia la certeza de que no le quedaría otra más que asistir a la dichosa fiesta. Estaba segura que estaría deshecha pero ni hablar, su amigo tenía razón, su poder de convencimiento con ella enorme – llámese poder de convencimiento a arrastrarla literalmente hasta la fiesta o llevarla cargando, todo dependía del humor en que ande -

Vince no entendió completamente la mirada de derrota en los ojos de Elena aunque conociendo a León, podría jurar que aquella frase llevaba una sutil amenaza oculta. Elena le había caído muy bien, se notaba que era una persona muy alegre y relajada que aunque de pocas palabras, notaba que poseía gran inteligencia.

- ¡Dios mío! donde tenias tantas cosas en un apartamento tan pequeño como el que tenías! – se quejo León, 2 días llevaban sacando cosas de cajas y acomodando todo en su lugar, Elena no estaba tan alejada de la realidad cuando le dijo que tardaría al menos dos semanas ella sola en acomodar todo!

- ¡Ya te lo dije! ¡La mayoría de los muebles para esta casa los compre allá y los mande! Claro que no tenía tantas cosas es mi antiguo apartamento, ¡seria imposible! – bueno la verdad si tenia la mayoría ahí, ni ella sabia de donde había salido tanto pero… él no tendría que enterarse de ese pequeño detalle.

- Bueno – dice exhalando después de depositar otra caja más en el jardín - Creo que por hoy hemos hecho suficiente así es que… - entró corriendo a la casa rumbo a la cocina y regreso unos segundos mas tarde con un six de cervezas que depositó en la recién instalada mesa del jardín, sacó una de las sillas para que Elena se sentara y repartió una cerveza para cada quien.

- Nada mejor que esto - refiriéndose a la bebida - para un buen domingo como este –

La verdad era que si habían avanzado ya bastante, en un par de días mas estaría todo listo por lo que Elena no veía razón para negarse a dejar el trabajo para otro día.

Ambos se encontraban tranquilamente relajándose y conversando sobre las opciones que tenían para su viaje cuando el sonido del timbre los interrumpió. Elena volteó a ver extrañada a León quien solo se encogió de hombros, nadie más sabía de su dirección por lo que no tenían idea de quien pudiera ser.

Al abrir la puerta vio a un hombre al que no conocía. Era muy alto, debía rondar el 1.90, tenía la cabeza rapada, la tez bronceada, era bastante musculoso y de buen porte… tal vez solo un poco mayor de edad que ella… y en ese momento portaba una miraba de exasperación y sorpresa.

- Buenas tardes – inició el hombre con voz pausada y aparentemente tranquila – Me comentaron que León se encuentra aquí, ¿es cierto? –

- ¿Quien lo busca? –

- Dominic –


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2 **

- ¡Gusto en conocerte! – Le sonrío – León ya me había hablado de ti, pasa por favor – le dijo haciéndose un lado para que el recién llegado pudiera entrar y después de cerrar la puerta, lo guio hasta el jardín donde León los esperaba.

- Mira Leo, vinieron a buscarte –

León se puso blanco como papel al verlo – ¡Perdón! – dijo poniéndose de pie y mirando su reloj de pulso - todavía tenemos tiempo. ¿Que te parece si te tomas una cerveza con nosotros y después nos vamos a comprar las cosas? Seguro que a Eli no le molestará… ¡cierto! no los he presentado – Dijo poniéndose de pie - Eli te presento a Dominic, Dom, ella es mi amiga de la que te platiqué, Elena –

Después de estrecharle la mano, Dominic tomó asiento suspirando resignado, hacía tres semanas que le había pedido a León que el día de hoy lo acompañara a comprar todo lo que necesitaban para la fiesta sorpresa de su hermana, y tenía que ser justo hoy ya que ella saldría de la ciudad para visitar a la familia de Bryan y no regresaría hasta mañana temprano, pero para variar León lo había olvidado.

- Eli – llamó León de repente – ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros a comprar las cosas de la fiesta? Creo que serás de más ayuda para Dom que yo, tú podrías saber mejor que le puede gustar a Mía–

- ¿Como voy a saber que le puede gustar a una persona que no conozco? Y no me salgas con el argumento de "Es que tu también eres mujer" porque ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto - advirtió, no le molestaba ir de compras con ellos, solo el cliché implícito que detectó.

- Nada de eso! yo lo decía porque tienes buen gusto y según recuerdo, parte de tu trabajo es analizar personalidades y elegir que les puede atraer en base a ello, o me equivoco? yo pensaba que si te platicamos un poco de ella y lo que Dom tiene planeado para la fiesta… – ¡Ha! Siempre había sido bueno para inventar pretextos convincentes, ¡por supuesto que era por el hecho de que también era mujer! Solo entre ellas se entendían y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, además Eli no lo sabía aún pero ambas eran muy parecidas... estaba seguro de que cuando se conocieran se llevarían muy bien.

Elena se sonrojó un poco y agrego – esta bien, tienes razón. Pues si Dominic está de acuerdo, yo no tendré ningún problema en ayudarles – concluyó con una sonrisa.

- Si, seguro – respondió Dom - De cualquier forma no confiaba mucho en los gustos de este –

- Se a lo que te refieres - rio Elena y Dom le otorgo a su vez una media sonrisa de complicidad, parecía que había encontrado a la pareja perfecta para desquitarse de León y todas esas veces que se había burlado de él.

Tal como quedaron, una vez terminadas sus respectivas bebidas y habiendo disfrutado dos personas mucho mas el tiempo a costa de la tercera, con ánimo alegre se dirigieron a la mansión por la camioneta de Dom y de ahí hacia el supermercado.

En primera instancia, Dominic le había parecido una persona demasiado fría y seria, pero habiendo sido unidos por el gusto de molestar a Leo, el humor se había relajado bastante y había disfrutado del rato que pasaron conversando.

Elena pasó todo el trayecto haciendo preguntas sobre la chica en cuestión y sobre el evento que tenían en mente realizar, y después de escuchar a los hombres, se decidió por una temática hawaiana, que si bien podría considerarse un tema demasiado común para organizar una fiesta, la manera en que les describió el evento a los hombres les había convencido por completo. León se enorgulleció aun más de su amiga, definitivamente la profesión que llevaba era su vocación.

Una vez que llegaron al centro comercial, la chica les asignó a cada uno y a sí misma una serie de ítems a comprar.

Pasaron al menos unos 40 minutos antes de que Elena y Dominic se encontraran en el punto de reunión con sus compras listas.

Con una sonrisa, Elena se dirigió a Dom – ¿Te hizo falta algo de tu lista? -

- Sí, las bebidas, pero por ellas pasaremos a otro lado. Vaya que eres buena con esto, estoy seguro que si León y yo hubiéramos venido solos, nos hubiera tomado toda la tarde –

Elena se sonrojó – Gracias, en mi trabajo tengo que organizar eventos de vez en cuando así que ya tengo un poco de experiencia –

- ¿A qué te dedicas? –

- Soy publicista, FreeLancer –

- ¿En serio? Pues debes ser muy buena para haberte tenido que cambiar de ciudad para atender a tus clientes, cuando León me platico yo pensaba que venías a trabajar para contratada por alguna empresa de aquí –

- ¿León te platica de mi? –

- Si claro, no lo podíamos hacerle hablar de otra cosa la semana antes de que llegaras, estaba muy emocionado –

Siendo honesto, la verdad era que León se expresaba tan bien de la chica, que ésta había despertado cierta curiosidad en él y esa fue la razón por la cual al estar buscando a León y Vince le informó que se encontraba en la casa de ella, decidió aprovechar lo de la fiesta de su hermana para conocer a la mujer de la que tanto se hablaba, incluso Vince había quedado un tanto impresionado con la chica quien según él a pesar de ser de muy pocas palabras, era muy agradable y ahora que convivía con ella se daba cuenta por qué tanto alboroto: era amable, inteligente, alegre, humilde... porque vamos, nadie que trabaje como FreeLancer y no sea realmente bueno en lo que hace, podría pagar la casa que la chica había comprado, debía tener una muy buena cartera de clientes ya que la casa, si bien no era una gran mansión, por su tamaño y la zona que se encontraba no cualquiera podría pagarla. Y claro, no lo iba a negar: era una mujer bastante atractiva.

Elena se sonrojó nuevamente y tratando de disimularlo, continuó su plática con él.

- Y tu a que te dedicas Dominic? –

- Por favor llámame Dom – le sonrió – Manejo las ferreterías que heredamos mi hermana y yo de nuestro padre –

- Vaya, debes ser un hombre muy ocupado. Y ¿como es que no tienes a alguien que haga estas cosas por ti? –

Dom se encogió de hombros - Nunca me ha gustado que otros hagan las cosas por mi, en general no me gusta depender de alguien más para nada –

- Concuerdo contigo en eso, siempre he disfrutado mucho de ser yo la responsable de mi misma, creo que por eso fue que me decidí a ser FreeLancer –

- Supongo que no debe haber sido nada fácil al inicio, ¿cuanto llevas trabajando así? –

- ¡Para nada que lo fue! He vivido sola desde que tengo 20 años y pasar de tener un salario fijo a depender de mis contratos fue bastante difícil, pero ha valido la pena. No cambiaría nada de lo que he hecho -

Dominic sonrió: un punto más a favor de la chica, si había algo que le llamaba la atención de una mujer era precisamente que pudiera ser independiente y responsable de si misma. Siguieron platicando un rato más hasta que por fin León les encontró y juntos se dirigieron de vuelta al auto a descargar sus compras.

- Tengo hambre, ¿les parece si vamos a cenar? – sugirió Leo. Estaba anocheciendo ya y no habían comido nada en toda la tarde.

- Me encantaría – dijo Elena – pero la verdad es que preferiría tomar un baño primero, estuvimos todo el día trabajando y me sentiría incomoda saliendo así –

- Por eso no hay problema, podemos regresar a la casa y ya que estemos todos listos, nos vamos – sugirió Dom

- No como crees, si ya tienen hambre no me gustaría hacerlos esperar –

- Eli, por favor – interrumpió León – Vamos todos a cenar, podemos incluso decirle a Vince que nos acompañe, ¿que te parece? –

- De acuerdo entonces, estaré lista en una hora –

- Hasta pronto – se despidieron todos cuando llegaron a dejar a la chica en su casa.

Una hora después, muy puntualmente, tocaron el timbre de su casa.

- Hola – saludo ella con una sonrisa al ver a Dominic en la puerta, ella llevaba un sencillo vestido color turquesa con tacones beige, el cabello completamente suelto y tan lacio como siempre.

- Hola – sonrió de igual manera. Dom también se había duchado y se encontraba vestido de manera casual, con pantalones color beige y una camisa de manga corta en color azul marino, la cual usaba con los primeros dos botones sin abrochar. – Te tengo una mala noticia – prosiguió – Vince no estaba en la casa y León ha preferido no salir, así es que si no te molesta, seremos solamente tú y yo esta noche -

- ¡Que lástima que no puedan ir! ¿Estas seguro que quieres que salgamos de todas formas? Si ya no quieres salir por mi no hay ningún problema –

Esto era algo que ciertamente la había tomado por sorpresa, lo que se había planeado como una salida entre un grupo de amigos había terminado en algo parecido a una cita… porque por supuesto que no lo era, es decir, ¡acababa de conocer al hombre el día de hoy! Además estaba casi segura que solo lo hacía para hacerle el favor de no dejarla plantada, y claro que se le agradecía el gesto, pero aun así…

- ¡Nada de eso! no se tu, pero yo todavía tengo hambre –

- Tienes razón, yo también tengo hambre –

- No se diga mas entonces – Dom le sonrió y le ofreció su mano a Elena para ayudarla descender por los escalones de su porche y dirigirse hacia la camioneta del hombre.

Pensándolo bien, la idea de salir a solas con él no sonaba tan mal, ya en el supermercado se había dado cuenta que frente a sus amigos no se expresaba igual como cuando estuvieron platicando a solas mientras esperaban a León, así que no estaría mal conocer un poco más a su nuevo vecino.

Ambos se decidieron en cenar comida oriental y se dirigieron a un elegante restaurant japonés en el corazón de la ciudad.

Una vez que les asignaron una mesa, hicieron su pedido al mesero, disfrutaron un poco de sake junto con la buena comida que ahí se ofrecía acompañado de una excelente plática. Elena no estaba equivocada, de verdad que el hombre que tenia frente a sí en este momento y aquel que León le había presentado hace tan solo unas horas eran personas muy diferentes, este hombre era simpático, ameno e incluso bromista a comparación de su versión formal y reservada de la tarde.

Era innegable la especie de química que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. No todos los días encuentras a una persona que a las horas de conocer puedes conversar con ella como si tuvieran años de ser amigos.

La conversación se alargó a tal punto que decidieron continuar la velada en un café cercano, otra grata sorpresa y punto a favor de Dominic: era uno como pocos hombres que saben apreciar una buena plática acompañada de un buen café.

No fue hasta pasada la media que por fin regresaron. Dom se estacionó fuera de la casa de ella, descendió del carro para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo y la acompañó hasta la puerta donde amablemente se despidieron. Acompañados de la sensación de relax que se tiene después de una buena conversación, ambos se fueron a dormir.

Los días siguientes fueron igual de ajetreados que los anteriores, pero todo inicio tiene su final, y para el jueves siguiente, León y Elena contemplaban agotados desde el recibidor su obra terminada: la casa estaba completamente amueblada, todas las cajas antes regadas por la casa habían desaparecido y cada cosa se encontraba en su nuevo lugar.

- Debo admitirlo Elena, tienes muy buen gusto – elogió León admirando la casa, la decoración era completamente minimalista, en colores blancos (Hasta entonces León se había dado cuenta que si, existen varios tonos de blanco) con detalles en diferentes grises y uno que otro accesorio en colores brillantes, seleccionados muy cuidadosamente que llenaban de dinamismo y energía cada habitación.

- Gracias –

Elena también estaba muy complacida con el resultado final, no había ni un solo espacio de la casa que no amara, pero la parte que definitivamente había ganado su corazón era el jardín. En el centro de él se encontraba la mesa redonda de cristal con una sombrilla al centro y cuatro sillas blancas la rodeaban; en una de las esquinas, habían recreado un jardín zen y alrededor había todo tipo de flores que daban vida al tranquilo espacio. Podía imaginarse sentada bajo la sombrilla disfrutando alguna bebida helada en verano leyendo un buen libro o trabajando… también se imaginaba a si misma sentada en la sala junto a la gran chimenea de mármol contemplando la nieve caer a través de la gran puerta de cristal que llevaba al jardín… simplemente maravilloso.

Tras un suspiro, casi al mismo tiempo ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón. Tardaron algunos minutos en volver a articular palabra, sin duda estaban totalmente agotados.

- Que te parece – inició Elena, hablando como si hasta eso le doliera – Si subimos a mi recámara, ordenamos una pizza y pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo películas – ni siquiera giró la cabeza para voltearlo a ver mientras lo decía… eso requería muchas energías que no tenia en ese momento.

- Ahm, suena bastante tentador, pero te tengo otra propuesta: que tal si mejor vamos a MI recámara y pasamos el resto de la tarde… viendo películas! No es que tu cuarto no sea cómodo, pero estaremos más a gusto allá, además, piensa en toda la limpieza que te ahorrarás si nos vamos –

- ¡No! Si fuéramos a tu casa tendría que darme un baño primero, cambiarme de ropa y todo eso… y no quiero! Quiero descansar, comer pizza y ver películas nada mas! – hizo un pequeño puchero a su amigo tratando de convencerlo, la verdad, sabiendo que la casa era habitada por tantas personas no se sentía en la misma confianza como la tendría si él viviera solo como antes cuando en ocasiones se iba en pijama a pasar el rato con el… ventajas de ser amigos de la infancia…

- Oh vamos! no hay nadie en la casa en este momento así que nadie notará lo apestosa y mal vestida que andas, además sólo estaremos encerrados en mi cuarto, para que tanta ceremonia? – en realidad no sabía si había gente o no en su casa, pero ella no tenía que saberlo.

Después de mirarlo con ojos de muerte por lo de "apestosa y mal vestida" resignada acepto el trato. No porque estuviera convencida de querer ir a su casa, mas bien porque sabía que nunca podía ganarle ninguna discusión y no tenia energías para intentarlo como lo haría en otras circunstancias - Esta bien… Tu ganas... como siempre – derrotada se levantó del sillón y subió a su cuarto por alguna película para niñas con la que haría pagar a su amigo el hacerla salir de su nuevo santuario.

Llegando a la casa de León, se fueron directo a la cocina por provisiones (llámense provisiones a refrescos, papas y palomitas). Al dirigirse rumbo a la habitación de León, después de haber ordenado la pizza, Elena iba tan distraída platicando con él que apenas si logro detenerse a tiempo para no estrellarse con Dom, quien iba entrando a la cocina, o al menos eso intentaba…

Elena al verlo se congeló por unos segundos y se volvió para ver a León con ojos de muerte

- ¿Oops? – respondió León a la amenaza con una sonrisa

- Que, ¿te molesta verme? – preguntó Dom un poco ofendido por el intercambio entre la chica y León

- ¡Para nada! Lo que pasa es que ALGUIEN me dijo que no había nadie más en la casa y me asustaste, es todo – SABIA, LO SABIA, no se puede confiar en los hombres para algunas cosas.

- Y que, están preparando algún tipo de fiesta? Llevan comida para un batallón – replicó Dom dando por hecho que la chica decía la verdad

- Vamos a festejar que por fin terminamos de arreglar la casa de Eli, ¿gustas acompañarnos? –

- Supongo… no tengo nada más que hacer, vamos –

En lugar de dirigirse al cuarto de Leo como inicialmente habían planeado, se fueron directo a la sala de estar donde pasaron el resto de la tarde viendo películas y no fue hasta que los ronquidos de León les asustaron que decidieron que era momento de retirarse.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, después de haberse levantado pasado el medio día, Elena lo dedicó a descansar en su sitio favorito: el jardín, un buen libro y varias tazas de café le hicieron la tarde, ese día no supo nada de su amigo ni sus nuevos vecinos hasta después del atardecer cuando al atender la puerta se encontró con Vince a quien no había visto casi en toda la semana, le invitó a pasar y ambos concluyeron la tarde platicando y relajándose.

Por fin era sábado, el día en que se suponía que se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de Mía, pero ella y su prometido, Bryan, habían llamado para avisar que la familia de Bryan les había invitado a pasar toda la semana con ellos y todo se había pospuesto una semana más por lo que León y Elena decidieron adelantar su viaje para partir mañana domingo muy temprano.

Esa mañana Elena había llamado al hotel donde se hospedarían y para suerte suya todos los cambios se habían podido realizar a la perfección así que ya era solo cuestión de tiempo para poder disfrutar del sol, la arena y el mar de Cancún. Ah el mar… para ella no había nada mejor que despertar escuchando el sonido de las olas, el aroma del aire cargado de sal, la especial calidez del sol… ¡que eterno se le hacía el tiempo para poder estar ahí!

Aprovechó esta emoción y las energías que le daba (sumado a todo el café que había ingerido esa tarde) para ponerse a hacer sus maletas de inmediato. Había tanto que preparar! Pero el gusto solo le duró una hora ya que pasado este tiempo tenía todo empacado, incluso había apartado el vestuario que usaría para viajar. Volteó a ver a su alrededor y desesperada, no encontraba nada mas en que entretenerse.

"_Pero insisto en tomar café en la tarde si ya sé que tan hiperactiva me pone_" – se regaño a si misma – "_Y ahora que hare… León salió en una cita, no le puedo llamar… y… ¿si le llamo a Dom? No... Seguro también tendrá planes con alguna chica_" - pensó ligeramente decepcionada… ah las desventajas de la soltería y tener solo amigos hombres en esta ciudad…

Había perdido ya la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba soltera, su última relación la había dejado en muy mal estado y a pesar de ya haberlo superado, aun no se sentía preparada para regresar al mundo de las relaciones amorosas, porque además de que ocupaban mucho tiempo de la vida de una persona, tiempo que en este momento prefería aprovechar en su trabajo y sus amigos, siempre representaban una complicación en la vida de uno, y actualmente disfrutaba de una vida muy apacible que no pensaba abandonar aunque tampoco se mentiría a si misma, claro, sabía que otra de las razones y quizá la mas importante por la que no estuviera con alguien, era porque simplemente no había conocido a una persona que valiera la pena echarle al menos un segundo vistazo.

Pero bueno… si estuviera aún en casa, no le faltaría algo que hacer o con quien salir, pero aquí todavía no conocía mucho y no se sentía tan valiente como para ir a recorrer esta ciudad aun desconocida para ella y de noche.

En las veces anteriores que había estado aquí, sus traslados eran del hotel a las empresas donde tenía citas, siempre en algún vehículo enviado por las mismas compañías y era también la misma gente con la que trabajaba quien se encargaba de llevarla a comer o cenar a algún bonito restaurante y si en ocasiones tenia algo de tiempo extra León era quien pasaba por ella para llevarla también a algún lugar. Esto sumado a su pésimo sentido de la orientación… hacía la idea de salir a conocer un peligro en potencia.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que tardó en notar la melodía que sonaba en la distancia… - Mi celular! – salió disparada de su cuarto rumbo a la cocina donde creía que había visto su teléfono por ultima vez pero para cuando por fin lo encontró – Debajo de los cojines de un sillón – ya habían colgado.

"Quien habrá sido… no tengo registrado este numero" Remarcó dicho numero y esperó en la línea hasta que la voz de un hombre le contesto.

-Hola, ¿Elena?-

La chica sonrió al reconocer la voz de Dominic al teléfono

-¡Dom! No tenía registrado tu número, ¿como estas? –

- Lo siento mucho, le pedí a Leo tu teléfono y olvide preguntarle si estarías de acuerdo en que te llamara, yo estoy bien ¿y tu? –

Elena escuchaba mucho ruido al otro lado de la línea pero no podía distinguir de qué se trataba

– No te preocupes, no tengo ningún problema, yo estoy muy bien, un poco aburrida pero nada mas… estaba incluso a punto de ponerme la pijama e irme a dormir –

- ¡¿Como que en sábado vas a dormirte tan temprano?! La noche es muy joven para eso -

- Si… mi vida social está muy reducida aun aquí y eso pareció la opción más interesante –

- ¡Falta de confianza! Pues arréglate que en 15 minutos paso por ti –

- ¡¿Que?! Y ¿se puede saber a donde vamos a ir? –

- Al bar de un amigo mío, es el aniversario del lugar, tiene banda de música en vivo y son muy buenos, bueno te dejo porque voy manejando, en un rato nos vemos -

Elena todavía no terminaba de procesar lo que había ocurrido cuando ya se encontraba cambiando sus cosas a un bolso más pequeño y corrió a la puerta a recibir a Dom quien durante el trayecto le explicó que había ido a visitar a unos amigos cuando se acordó del compromiso que tenía y como no le apetecía ir solo, le había parecido buena idea llamarla a ella.

Tras aproximadamente 20 minutos de camino, llegaron a lo que parecía ser la zona de entretenimiento mas exclusiva de la ciudad. Por la ventana Elena podía observar todo tipo de carros de lujo siendo recibidos en los diferentes establecimientos por sus respectivos Vallet.

Avanzaron unos metros más y llegaron al susodicho bar, era un lugar bastante elegante, semejando a un Pub Ingles de alta categoría.

Dom detuvo el vehículo en la entrada del establecimiento pero no se bajó del auto y tras un momento, volteó a mirar a Elena con cierta preocupación en el rostro.

- ¿Sucede algo? – pregunto ella ligeramente extrañada por el cambio en la actitud del hombre

- Olvide preguntarte si te gustaba el Rock, siento haber sido tan desconsiderado, la verdad no lo pensé hasta ahora que llegamos… Si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lugar, no hay problema – respondió un poco apenado

"Ah… hombres y estereotipos… no cambian" – pensó antes de responder con una sonrisa, alagada por su sincera preocupación – Me encanta el Rock, el Indie es mi género preferido pero también puedo escuchar algo de Metal, alternativo, punk… un poco de todo – Sonrió mas ampliamente.

Dom, aliviado le sonrió de vuelta y entonces bajo del vehículo y le dio la vuelta rápidamente para ayudarla a descender del mismo y ambos dirigirse a la entrada V.I.P. donde al reconocer a Dominic, inmediatamente le guiaron a lo que sería su mesa, la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso que era una especie de palco o terraza llena de sillones antiguos, todos diferentes entre si muy al estilo Vintage, cuya vista daba directo al escenario montado en la planta inferior.

Una vez establecidos en su "sala", Dominic ordeno una botella de su whisky favorito

- Es un bar que se especializa en Whisky – explicó después de haber hecho el pedido, mientras esperaban. En tiempo record, su pedido fue entregado y la mesera que lo llevaba, tras servir una bebida a cada uno y sonreírle a Dom de manera coqueta, se retiró.

"_Mujeres descaradas, ella no sabe que él y yo no estamos juntos! Debería tenerse un poco mas de respeto a si misma y al menos hacerlo cuando yo no estuviera mirando_" pensó Elena indignada, siempre había reprochado ese tipo de comportamiento, le parecía vulgar y de mal gusto.

Un hombre llamo a Dom quien al reconocerlo se levantó de inmediato para saludarlo

"_Seguro es su amigo el dueño… bastante interesante el hombre_" Pensó Elena sin poder contenerse: debía de ser de la misma estatura de Dominic, piel morena, mandíbula recta y perfectamente afeitada, espalda ancha y cabello oscuro… debía admitir ese debía ser el mohawk más sexy que había visto… en conclusión, era un monumento masculino lo que tenia la dicha de admirar.

-¿Elena? – le llamo Dom por segunda vez

- ¿Eh? Lo siento, me quede pensando en otra cosa – sonrió regresando su atención a los hombres frente a ella, dejando atrás su escrutinio a uno de ellos

Dom la miro extrañado. De poder hacerlo, habría levantado una ceja – Te quiero presentar a mi buen amigo Eric, él es el dueño del bar –

- Mucho gusto - Elena se puso de pie y con una sonrisa estiró la mano para estrechar la de semejante hombre.

- Encantado de conocerte – respondió el hombre sonriéndole de igual forma y tomando asiento junto a Elena, quedando ella en medio de ambos hombres. No tuvieron oportunidad de conversar ya que en ese momento el grupo comenzó a tocar.

Terminada la segunda canción, Elena estaba impresionada, Dom se había quedado corto al decir que el grupo era bueno, sin duda era uno de los mejores grupos de covers que había escuchado.

- Veo que te gustó el grupo – comentó Dom contagiado por el entusiasmo de la chica

- Me encanta, de verdad que son muy buenos – le dijo emocionada

- Gracias – intervino Eric – Puedes venir cuando quieras, cualquier amigo de Dominic es amigo mío también

Elena respondió con una tímida sonrisa, de haber estado las luces encendidas, hubieran notado que también se había sonrojado.

Nuevamente Dom la observó y un poco inquieto decidió dejar de mirar a Elena y poner atención a la banda, por alguna razón no le agradaba ver a la chica tan afectada por su amigo y reconocer ese sentimiento le molestó.

- Amor! – saludo alguien a espaldas del trío, Eric se levantó con una sonrisa radiante a saludar a su prometida, Vanessa, quien una vez hechas las presentaciones, se unió al grupo.

"_Oh bueno, no era tan interesante después de todo_" concluyo Elena. La verdad no se sentía atraída por el hombre pero era bastante agradable para la vista, "Eye candy" le denominó. Tras una muy ligera sonrisa, dio un trago a su bebida haciendo un brindis mental y olvidando el tema.

La noche transcurrió ligera y divertida. Vanessa había resultado ser una persona muy interesante y ambas habían congeniado enseguida, incluso intercambiaron teléfonos para reunirse una vez que Elena regresara de sus vacaciones, se la pasó platicando, bailando y cantando a coro con el grupo y en compañía de sus nuevos amigos.

- Y ustedes ¿cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? – preguntó Vanessa en un intermedio de la banda.

Dominic y Elena se voltearon a ver, Elena fue la que respondió

- No estamos juntos, solo somos amigos – le aclaró con una sonrisa

- ¡que vergüenza! Discúlpenme por favor! Yo pensé que... – trató de explicar la chica, apenada por la equivocación – Aunque harían muy bonita pareja, Dominic, no te había visto ta- -

- Vane… - Intervino Eric

- ¡Lo siento! – repitió la chica totalmente sonrojada por su indiscreción.

Elena le sonrió nuevamente, dándole a entender que no pasaba nada pero un poco incomoda por el comentario, ¿Qué es lo que iba a decir sobre Dom?

Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana, cuando Elena y Dom esperaban fuera del lugar a que trajeran la camioneta para poderse ir a descansar.

- Me la pase muy bien esta noche, deberíamos venir mas seguido – Dijo Elena, rompiendo el silencio

- Estoy de acuerdo, ha sido una noche muy interesante -

El viento helado de la madrugada hizo a la chica temblar y Dom al verla, abrazó con su 1.90 de estatura el pequeño 1.70 de ella, envolviéndola por completo. Al sentir la barbilla de Dom recargarse en su cabeza suave y cautelosamente, Elena cerró los ojos y aspiro fuertemente, permitiendo que el perfume de él le invadiera los sentidos de la misma manera que lo hacían sus brazos con el resto de su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta cuan cansada y cuan atraída a él comenzaba a sentirse, la sensación de calor que le provocaba estar en sus brazos sabia que no venía solo por el contacto físico, provenía también de su interior.

Volvió a pensar en el comentario de Vanessa… tal vez si harían una bonita pareja… súbitamente asustada por el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos, bloqueó la idea por completo y cambio de tema en su mente.

Para su fortuna, en ese momento llegó el Vallet con el vehículo y Dominic se vio obligado a soltarla para poder ingresar a la camioneta.

El camino de regreso fue extraño. Apenas si cruzaron palabra en todo el trayecto pero la paz que se sentía en el ambiente era deliciosa. Al llegar a casa, Dom finalmente rompió el silencio

- ¡Wow! ya van a dar las 5, espero que no estés muy cansada para mañana. ¿A que hora sale su vuelo?–

- El viaje… Lo había olvidado! Tenemos que salir a las 6 de la mañana de aquí, ay! ¡No me voy a levantar! – hizo puchero y casi sintió ganas de llorar.

- No te preocupes por eso. – le sonrió - Tienes ya todo listo? –

- Si –

- Bien, que te parece esto: traemos tu maleta, la subimos a la camioneta de una vez, te cambias por la ropa que vas a llevar y te duermes así; a las 6 en punto paso por ti para llevarlos y así podrás dormir un poco mas y no correrás peligro de que se haga tarde – le propuso Dom, enternecido por la expresión de preocupación de la chica.

En alguna de sus pláticas ella ya le había hablado de su aversión por levantarse temprano y era hasta ahora que la observaba que comprendía cuanto odiaba realmente madrugar.

- ¡tú tampoco has dormido nada! No puedo hacerte eso, ¡¿como crees?! –

- Elena, ya había quedado con León de llevarlos y yo cumplo lo que prometo así que vayamos por esa maleta suya para que pueda descansar, ya tendrá todo el viaje para dormir lo que necesite –

Sin permitirle responder, Dominic se bajó de la camioneta, ayudo a la atónita muchacha a descender de ella y la acompañó hasta su habitación para recibir la maleta.

Ambos se despidieron aún en la habitación de Elena con un amigable beso en la mejilla y sin permitirle acompañarlo a la puerta, Dom desapareció de la habitación.

Conociéndose tanto como se conocía, en lugar de seguir las instrucciones de él, se dedicó a desmaquillarse, abrió la llave de la regadera y se dio un buen baño, se cepilló y secó el cabello para hacer tiempo y no dormirse. Al terminar todo lo que podía hacer se recostó en la cama a ver un poco de televisión y esperando la hora de ver a los muchachos, se quedo dormida.

**Notas de la autora**

_Bien, espero que les esté gustando la historia hasta el momento, tenía esta historia en mi cabeza hace varios años y hasta hace poco fue que me decidí a escribirla y publicarla, sobre todo por el apoyo de mi lectora #1 que es mi motivación para seguir avanzando con la historia._

_Espero que alguna de mis lectoras de Fics de CCS se haya animado a seguirme por acá, es el primer FIC que no es de CCS que hago y estoy muy emocionada por ello._

_Por favor dejen Reviews! Es muy importante para mi saber su opinión!_

_Si todo sale bien a final de semana subo el capitulo 4 _

_Saludos!_


	4. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

- Eres un débil, yo la llevaré - escuchó a alguien decir entre sueños

Estaba soñando que se encontraba recostada en una carretilla llena de flores mientras Leo la acarreaba por la hermosa pradera del gran castillo en el que se hospedaban, propiedad de un gran amigo suyo que les había invitado a pasar ahí las vacaciones en lugar de la playa, en ese momento se encontraban camino hacia el kiosco para tomar el té de la tarde y después irían al lago a bañarse. Se estaban divirtiendo de lo lindo con tantas personas atendiéndolos y no querían regresar a casa pero Dom, que la llamaba insistentemente les había pedido que se regresaran.

- No mentía cuando dijo que era mala para levantarse... ¿Elena? – La llamó Dominic nuevamente mientras resignado la tomaba en brazos para llevarla al auto, tenían al menos 10 minutos intentando despertarla y la chica ni se movía.

Ella ignoró el llamado del hombre, se estaban divirtiendo mucho aquí! Además esta carretilla estaba muy cómoda y olía delicioso, se sentía muy relajada por la calidez y el confort que esta le ofrecía. Al salir de la sombra de los arboles que cubrían el sendero que recorrían, la luz del sol la incomodo un poco por lo que tuvo que ocultar su rostro entre las flores de la carretilla, su suavidad la relajó aún mas y complacida suspiró y se acurrucó para estar mas cómoda.

- Creo que voy a tener que manejar yo, porque esta mujer está muerta!– observó León al ver como la chica aun saliendo al frio clima del exterior, se movió solamente para acomodarse mejor contra el pecho de Dominic, quien se notaba ligeramente tenso y no dejaba de observar a la chica con extraña seriedad en el rostro pero no supo identificar su significado.

- Y nos llevarás como chofer porque parece que no me va a soltar pronto. – indicó Dom, parecía hasta cierto punto incomodo, pero de nuevo León no podía identificar a que se debía esto - Aprovecharé para dormir un poco también, si no, creo que no regresare con vida del aeropuerto, me quedaré dormido en el camino –

- Va, al rato me cuentas como les fue ayer –

Por suerte la camioneta era bastante espaciosa y había podido entrar en ella sin moverla, una vez que el carro se puso en movimiento, Dominic se detuvo un segundo a observar a la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos y sobre sus piernas con más libertad sabiendo que León ya no lo estaba observando.

Admiró sus facciones tan femeninas y se admiró más de si mismo al aceptar que estaba sintiendo una atracción cada vez más intensa por la mujer. Asustado y sorprendido por su aceptación tan pronta de esta situación, decidió que era mejor acompañarla en su sueño y dedicándole una ultima mirada, recargó la cabeza en el asiento y se dejo llevar por el cansancio que sentía, quedando totalmente dormido un par de minutos después.

Los tenues rayos del sol del amanecer y el sutil movimiento del auto por fin despertaron a Elena, pero estaba tan cansada aún que le tomó un poco de tiempo descifrar dónde y con quién se encontraba. Al verse encima de Dom y abrazándolo del cuello, la vergüenza estuvo a punto de invadirla y hacerla saltar para apartarse de él de inmediato, pero casi enseguida se dio cuenta que el hombre también dormía por lo pausado de su respiración. Discretamente, aspiro profundamente para inundarse del aroma que desprendía… tan masculino… tan Dom… León no se había dado cuenta de que ella ya se había despertado por lo que cerró los ojos nuevamente dejándose disfrutar un poco mas de la posición en que se encontraba acompañado de la tranquilidad que brinda siempre un amanecer.

- ¡Por fin despiertas! – Reclamó León casi al instante. Su plan se había arruinado.

- Lo siento, intente distraerme para no dormirme, pero no pude – le respondió apenada susurrando, y con cuidado de no despertar a Dom se movió para sentarse al lado del hombre pero no logró librarse del abrazo en el que la tenía envuelta y le preocupó lo que León pudiera pensar de la situación.

A pesar del movimiento, Dominic no se despertó, estaba total y absolutamente dormido.

- Buena noche la de anoche, eh? – le dijo León, con un todo de amistosa burla, insinuando que algo había pasado entre ellos.

- No seas infantil, no pasó nada. Ni tú ni Vince estaban disponibles anoche y por eso fue que Dominic me habló a mí para que le hiciera el favor de acompañarlo al aniversario del bar de su amigo, si nos divertimos y por eso se nos hizo tan tarde pero es todo – explico a regañadientes. Nunca en su vida le había gustado tener que dar explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres cuando éstos vivían, claro, pero menos aún le gustaba que le levantaran falsos o que insinuaran cosas de ella que no fueran ciertas, aunque fuera el mismo León.

- ¡Eric! ¡Lo olvide por completo! – Se reprendió a sí mismo – Bueno, pero para mi ha valido la pena – sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche que pasó – Él lo superará. Un día de estoy me doy una vuelta por allá para disculparme con él–

- ¿Lo conoces también? –

- Claro, desde hace ya un buen tiempo. Seguro te gusto ¿eh? Es muy tu tipo de hombre –

Dom ya había despertado pero al escuchar de qué trataba la conversación había preferido permanecer aparentemente dormido y a diferencia de Elena, el sí había conseguido hacerlo sin ser notado por los otros dos ocupantes del vehículo. No era para nada su estilo andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas pero ayer había notado perfectamente la sonrisa coqueta que le había lanzado ella a Eric cuando los presento pero naturalmente no había dicho nada, no era de su incumbencia, no debía ser de su incumbencia; no sin gran esfuerzo había tratado de ignorar el hecho y lo había logrado apartar de su cabeza… hasta ahora.

- Eye candy, baby. Eso es todo lo que diré al respecto –

León se rio comprendiendo totalmente a qué se refería la chica con eso.

A pesar de que Dom no estaba totalmente complacido con la respuesta de la chica, le aliviaba saber que al menos no se sentía atraída a Eric. Hizo ademán de apretar los puños pero se dio cuenta que su brazo seguía rodeando a la chica y se detuvo, limitándose a reprenderse mentalmente por el efecto que esta conversación tenia en él, esto no estaba bien. Después de su primer salida juntos, se dio cuenta que más allá de una simple atracción física, podía llegar a tener sentimientos por la mujer. Su calidez y la facilidad que tenía de platicar con ella de cualquier tema le impresionaban, más aún cuando notaba que la chica no era tan abierta con las demás personas, sin embargo, después de lo que había pasado con Letty, no se sentía preparado para volver a pasar por todo ese asunto de las relaciones formales y llenas de sentimiento, más aún con la confesión interna que se había hecho hace un rato sobre el verdadero nivel de atracción que tenia con la mujer.

Era por estas razones que anoche había tomado la decisión de mantener distancia con la chica y a juzgar por la posición en la que se encontraban probablemente no estaba haciendo tan buen trabajo como quisiera pero al menos se sentía capaz todavía de mantener sus sentimientos a raya y continuar teniendo una relación amistosa con ella y si fuera del tipo de hombres que gusta de tener aventuras, seguramente también lo consideraría.

Después de decidir que había escuchado suficiente abrió los ojos, saludó a sus amigos mientras con una media sonrisa dirigida a la mujer, la liberaba del abrazo en que la tenia, reprendiéndose mentalmente por ello.

Ahora la conversación del grupo giraba en torno a los planes para el viaje que tenían los amigos una vez que estuvieran en Cancún los cuales se resumían en dormir, salir de fiesta y tomar el sol, que según decía Eli era un favor que se debía León a si mismo pero como Dom no sabia de que hablaban como seguido le pasaba con ellos, ignoró el comentario.

Llegaron al aeropuerto casi una hora después. El cielo se encontraba completamente despejado y la temperatura comenzaba a elevarse ligeramente pero a pesar de esto, la ligera brisa helada hizo a Elena temblar de frío cuando descendieron de la camioneta después de estacionarse. Dom la miró y ambos recordaron el momento que vivieron ayer pero que no se repitió ya que esta vez fue León quien la abrazó para darle un poco de calor.

León y Dominic bajaron las maletas de la camioneta y se dirigieron al edificio. Al pedir información sobre su vuelo, les dijeron que éste se había retrasado y que abordarían una hora después de lo previsto por lo que aprovecharon para ir los tres a unos de los restaurantes del lugar a desayunar y tomar una buena taza de café.

Elena por su parte, desde que Dom había despertado y más aún después del pequeño momento que tuvieron al llegar al aeropuerto, súbitamente se sentía demasiado apenada y cohibida para cruzar palabra con él o siquiera verlo a los ojos… de pronto se sentía como una niña tonta y ese sentimiento le molestaba. La hacía sentir débil y vulnerable.

En una ocasión, León les dejo solos un momento y Dominic aprovechó para observar fijamente a la chica y tratar de descifrar el por que ella lo estaba ignorando y no lo miraba a los ojos. Frunció el seño. Estaba seguro que no había hecho nada que pudiera incomodarla, pero entonces ¿que sucedía con ella?

- ¿Todo bien? – pregunto finalmente

"_Demonios, ya se dio cuenta... por dios! No seas tonta, compórtate!_" se regaño a si misma, cerró un momento los ojos y respirando profundo levantó la vista y le sonrío, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

- Si, todo bien solo que estoy todavía muy cansada, me siento como un zombie – respondió tratando de darle una razón coherente que explicara su comportamiento tan infantil.

Él sabía que mentía pero al menos lo que sea que tuviera, se le había pasado.

- Es mi culpa, lo siento. Ayer olvide por completo lo del vuelo, si no nos hubiéramos regresado más temprano y no estarías así-

- No tienes de que disculparte, yo también lo olvidé y la verdad es que valió la pena, me divertí muchísimo ayer y además ya estamos aquí así que al final todo salió bien-

Elena estiró el brazo y colocó su mano sobre la de Dom de manera amistosa y ambos se miraron, sonriendo.

-De verdad que te la pasaste tan bien? Me da mucho gusto oír eso –

- Si – sonrió de nuevo

Ambos continuaron mirándose, sonriendo y sin retirar ninguno la mano.

"_Vaya Dom, yo te había dado 3 meses en caer, pero una semana! Has roto tu propio record hermano_" pensó León al observarlos cuando regresaba a la mesa. Lo que aun no podía descifrar era la posición de Elena al respecto, en momentos notaba algún destello de interés por él pero era una experta en enmascarar sus emociones, tanto, que ni siquiera él podía descifrarla en ocasiones.

Cuando vieron acercarse a León, Elena disimuladamente retiró su mano de la de Dom y continuaron la conversación los tres, ella ya más relajada, participando en la plática con normalidad, cosa que Dominic agradeció.

Llegado el momento de entrar a la sala de abordaje, Dom les acompañó solo hasta la entrada para vuelos internacionales ya que mas adelante únicamente los pasajeros podían ingresar. Después de un saludo de mano con León y un breve abrazo a Elena, abandonó el aeropuerto rumbo a su casa.

Elena al verlo partir sintió un extraño pesar, como si estuviera abandonando algo muy importante, pero afortunadamente antes de analizar mas a detalle ese sentimiento, León la distrajo con su usual plática interminable sobre temas sin importancia.

- Porque el mundo se empeña en retrasar mi reunión con la playa – se quejo ella mirando hacia el cielo, después de oír por el altavoz el anuncio de que por cuestiones de tráfico aéreo, su vuelo se retrasaría una hora más.

- Ay relájate no es para tanto –

- Tu mas que nadie sabe cuanto amo estar en la playa! Deberías de comprender mi desesperación por llegar mejor que nadie, mal amigo! -

- Mal amigo yo?! Lo dice la que se quedó dormida por andar de fiesta y la tuvimos que arrastrar hasta la camioneta porque estaba completamente muerta! -

Elena no supo que contestar y en cambio solo entrecerró los ojos y le miró queriéndolo ahorcar aun mas después de ver la resplandeciente sonrisa de victoria que brillaba en el rostro de León al ver la cara de ella… demonios! Nunca podía ganar ninguna pelea contra él, nunca!

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el berrinche mental que estaba haciendo, tomo su bolsa y busco el aparato donde encontró un mensaje de texto por parte de Dominic

_*_No hagas nada que te impida

regresar con bien a casa_*_

Con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro le respondió de inmediato

*Hecho, ¡no me olvides!*

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar

*Nunca*

Elena no pudo contener su sonrisa de oreja a oreja ni el calor en su interior al leer la respuesta de Dom.

- Por dios! Quien esta despierto a estas horas y en domingo! A ver, enséñame eso – ordeno León tratando de quitarle el celular… tenia una idea bastante buena sobre quien podría ser pero todo fuera con tal de divertirse un poco a costa de ella.

- Para tu información, no tienes por qué estar enterado con quien hablo todo el tiempo! Además no es TAN temprano, pasan de las 9 de la mañana –

- Lo dice la que es incapaz de levantarse temprano NUNCA, ¡además es domingo! No es lo mismo despertarte a las 9 en lunes, que en domingo, ¿estas de acuerdo? -

Rodando los ojos, Elena guardó el teléfono en la bolsa recordando las palabras del mensaje que había recibido y sonriendo para sus adentros.

- ¡Hey! –

Ignorando a la chica, León sacó el teléfono de ella de la bolsa en un acto totalmente infantil tratando de leer el mensaje pero ella inmediatamente lo apartó de él, bloqueo el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsa con una sonrisa triunfal

- Tonta –

Sin ninguna consideración, tomo las manos de ella en una de las suyas, nuevamente le saco el celular de la bolsa, lo desbloqueo – no tenia siquiera contraseña – y leyó el mensaje

- Vaya, vaya vaya… -

- León ¡suéltame! – ¡demonios! Algún día ganaría ella... Algún día! En realidad no estaba molesta porque quisiera leer sus mensajes, ella no tenía secretos para con él pero ¡Porque nunca podía ganarle!

Por fin el hombre hizo lo que se le ordenó y libero las manos de la chica pero la hizo sufrir un poco más antes de devolverle finalmente el teléfono

- Ya se lo que estás pensando y para tu información, solo somos amigos -

- MUY amigos por lo que puedo ver –

- Ay no seas ridículo, aunque así parezca no eres el único amigo que tengo en el mundo –

Ahora fue el turno de León para sonreír en sus adentros, esto confirmaba sus sospechas: Elena estaba tan interesada en Dominic como él en ella.

Afortunadamente, el vuelo no se retrasó más y partieron a su destino.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Era ya de noche cuando se dirigían por fin a sus cuartos de hotel después de unas 8 horas de vuelo y mas o menos media hora de discusión con la señorita de recepción que sin previo aviso había cambiado las habitaciones que reservaron por otras que no tenían vista a la playa pero afortunadamente lo habían solucionado.

- No se como me mantengo despierta Leo, estoy muerta!

- Yo también lo estaría si hubiera pasado las 8 horas de viaje despierto y peor aun, sin haber dormido la noche anterior!

- Ya sabes que no puedo dormir cuando hay luz por mas cansada que esté, no es mi culpa! debe ser algo genético o yo que se -

- Oh si suena a una enfermedad muy seria ¿como se llama? ¿"fotoinsomnio"? – León soltó una carcajada

Elena no contesto, estaba demasiado agotada para discutir con él en este momento y solamente se recargó en la pared del elevador y cerró los ojos. León al verla sonrió y la abrazo para que ella se recargara en él y la chica con una sonrisa, así lo hizo.

A la mañana siguiente, como si fuera un niño despertando en navidad con la ilusión de ver sus regalos, Elena corrió a la ventana a correr las cortinas y poder admirarlo por fin: el océano en todo su esplendor…. La arena blanca y el agua del mar que cambian de azul dependiendo de la luz que recibe.

Con una enorme sonrisa, corrió la puerta del balcón y el delicioso clima húmedo la invadió, cerrando los ojos, recargada en la baranda aspiró profundo permitiendo que el aire cargado de sal y el sonido de las olas inundaran sus sentidos.

Unos minutos se quedó ahí antes de regresar a su habitación para bañarse y alistarse para salir. Se puso un diminuto bikini azul cielo, falda de mezclilla, blusa de tirantes blanca y sandalias del mismo color. Sin esperar a León (ya que estaba segura que se levantaría mucho después del medio día) salió a desayunar y a comenzar a disfrutar.

Tal como lo predijo, eran alrededor de las 2 de la tarde cuando León la alcanzó en la alberca, vestía un traje de baño de bermuda color gris con blanco y una playera sin mangas, azul cielo. Juntos se dirigieron al mar, rentaron motos acuáticas y no fue hasta casi al anochecer que se retiraron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse y salir a cenar.

El día siguiente, después de haber pasado toda la tarde en los camastros de la playa, salieron de fiesta a uno de los lugares mas cotizados de Cancún, en el hotel les habían regalado unos pases VIP como parte de la compensación del problema con sus habitaciones.

- Wow Elena, el bronceado te sienta bastante bien – la felicito su amigo cuando la salir por fin del cuarto baño, lista para irse. Habían quedado de verse hace 20 minutos y como ella no había estado lista a tiempo, mientras se arreglaba, León la esperaba en su habitación, revisando los mensajes en su blackberry.

Elena llevaba un vestido strapless corto, en color rosa y unos zapatos de tacón corrido color paja.

- Gracias! a ti también te sienta bastante bien, ya no pareces fantasma! Ja! –

- chistosita, mejor vámonos ya –

En el camino, Elena tomo su celular para mandar un mensaje de texto a Dom

*¡Vámonos de fiesta!*

Tal vez no decía mucho pero en realidad solo quería llamar su atención, sabía que era pronto pero ya lo extrañaba!

Fue poco antes de llegar al lugar que por fin sonó su teléfono y lo sacó sonriendo, ansiosa por ver que le había respondido.

*Linda, espero que la estén

pasando increíble, acá ya se

resiente su ausencia. Vince*

Se sintió ligeramente decepcionada al ver que el mensaje no era de quien ella esperaba pero igual le contesto

*Hasta el momento todo increíble

ya nos vamos de fiesta!*

Al llegar, mostraron sus pases y la hostess los dirigió al centro del enorme establecimiento donde había una zona un poco mas elevada del resto del lugar con pista de baile y varias mesas alrededor de ella. Les asignaron una de las mesas pero ellos la rechazaron, definitivamente tenían demasiados ánimos como para pasar la noche sentados; pidieron sus bebidas y se dirigieron a la orilla del área VIP a observar a la gente y conversar mientras la buena música empezaba.

- Elena! –

Extrañada, Elena volteó para todos lados buscando a la persona que la llamaba y para su sorpresa, encontró a Vanessa caminando alegre hacia ellos, haciéndose paso entre la gente

- Vanessa! Que sorpresa! Estas de vacaciones también? –

- No, tuve una pasarela esta tarde, mañana me regreso –

- Y Eric no vino contigo? –

- Intenté traerlo pero tenían un evento importante en el bar esta noche y no pudo venir –

- Lástima, nos hubiéramos divertido mucho los cuatro – dijo sincera

- Lo se, ay ¡ya lo extraño! ustedes cuanto tiempo van a estar aquí? –

- nos regresamos el sábado, para la fiesta de Mía – respondió León

- Cierto, también nosotros vamos a ir –

- Que bien! Estaba muy preocupada porque no iba a conocer a casi nadie, al menos ya tendré alguien con quien platicar – se emociono la chica, la verdad no tenia ánimos de ir siquiera a la famosa fiesta, pero sabiendo que su nueva amiga estaría ahí le hacía cambiar de parecer

- Hey!- Intervino León nuevamente – Y yo que? –

- Ay Leo – respondió Vanessa – Seguro te la pasarás con una o varias de tus conquistas

Elena soltó la carcajada – Que bien lo conoces! –

Aceptando que había sido un error inmiscuirse en una plática de chicas, se disculpó y se fue a dar una vuelta por el lugar a ver que había de interesante. Si, ellas tenían razón sobre lo de sus conquistas y no pensaba perderse de la diversión solo por ellas, total, no lo necesitaban.

La música para bailar comenzó y las chicas casi corrieron a la pista para seguir divirtiéndose.

Durante todo el tiempo que pasaron ahí, aun cuando León se les volvió a unir después de argumentar que no había nada de su interés en los alrededores, a las dos les sobraron invitaciones para salir después o bailar, pero ambas los ignoraron a todos. Vanessa tenía novio, era normal, pero le extrañó mucho que Elena también rechazara a todos, si según le había dicho, no tenia pareja actualmente…

Regresaron al hotel casi a las cinco de la mañana, agotados pero contentos después de haber pasado un rato tan agradable.

Al llegar a su cuarto de hotel, Elena nuevamente reviso su celular, con la esperanza lejana de que Dominic le hubiese contestado por fin y emocionada notó que tenía 3 nuevos mensajes:

*Me encantaría estar con

ustedes, no conozco Cancún*

*Si fueron a Cancún verdad?*

*Supongo que la fiesta esta

muy buena, síguete divirtiendo*

Todos los mensajes eran de Vince… iba a contestarle pero ya era bastante tarde así que mejor guardó el teléfono y se alistó para dormir.

El resto de los días fueron igual o mejores que los primeros, visitaron los centros arqueológicos, los parques ecológicos, y conocieron al menos todos los centros de entretenimiento importantes del lugar.

Todos los días sin excepción, León veía a Elena pasar horas en el teléfono mandándose mensajes con "alguien"… "alguien" porque se supone que él no se había dado cuenta que era Vince quien le escribía.

"Interesante cambio de eventos" pensó mientras la observaba. La verdad no creía que alguien como Vince le fuera a interesar pero aparentemente estaba equivocado, si bien él no era quién para decir si otro hombre era atractivo o no, simplemente no lo consideraba del tipo que a la chica le gustaban.

Por el otro lado, no se había enterado de que Dom la contactara ni ella a él, él mismo había hablado casi todos los días con Dominic y tratando de ser lo mas casual posible le preguntaba por Elena o intentaba comunicársela pero Dom le cambiaba de tema inmediatamente o simplemente terminaba la llamada con algún pretexto, lo que era aún mas extraño después de lo que vio en el aeropuerto. Si hubieran peleado o algo por el estilo, seguro que Elena ya le habría dicho algo así que menos entendía que pasaba con ellos.

En su último día de estadía, después de haber pasado todo el dio en Playa del Carmen después de visitar Tulum, rentaron bicicletas para pasear por el pueblo, contemplaron las artesanías que tenían exhibidas a lo largo de la playa y al final se fueron a nadar al mar.

Ese día, el que más lo disfrutó sin duda alguna fue León, quien no dejó de burlarse de Elena y su nueva forma de conquistar: iban en la bici por la calle y Elena por voltearse a pelearlo, había chocado con una maceta y había salido volando, para su suerte, se había estrellado y caído sobre otra persona porque lo que los golpes que recibió fueron mínimos, el problema fue que el hombre al que tumbó, en lugar de reclamarle se había quedado tan impresionado con ella que trató hasta el cansancio de conseguir que salieran en una cita o que le diera su teléfono aunque Elena alegó que ya se iban de regreso y no le era posible salir con él.

En la noche, decidieron no salir de fiesta y en su lugar fueron a cenar a un restaurante muy exclusivo. Ambos se vistieron con lo mejor que llevaban y se dirigieron al lugar cuya especialidad por supuesto eran los mariscos.

Iban en el taxi camino al lugar y León todavía se reía de ella.

- ¡¿Será que algún día puedas superarlo?! Ha sido lo mas vergonzoso que me ha pasado en años! –

Entre risas le respondió – Claro que no! Ha sido de lo mejor del viaje, por supuesto que no lo voy a superar pronto! el tipo estaba fascinado contigo! – Continuo riendo –fuiste su ángel caído del cielo – dijo imitando al hombre en una de las tantas cosas que le había dicho a Elena

Elena rodó los ojos y mejor sacó su celular, no había forma de hacerlo callar. Odiaba que la gente se burlara de ella, si, suponía que había sido algo cómico de presenciar pero para ella no había sido nada divertido.

Al llegar al restaurante, después de ser acomodados en su mesa, pedir sus bebidas y llevando ya una conversación más relajada que ambos podían disfrutar y no solo una de las partes, León decidió que este era el momento ideal para interrogar a la chica quien guardaba su teléfono después de haber escrito otro mensaje más.

- Yo pensaba que quien te interesaba era Dom, no Vince – le soltó de golpe, con Elena no servía de nada andar con rodeos.

La chica se quedó momentáneamente sin habla sorprendida por el abrupto comentario, definitivamente no se lo esperaba.

- ¿Cómo sabes con quien me escribo? Vince y yo solo somos amigos… amigos como lo soy contigo o… Dom… lo que pasa es que de los tres, Vince es el más atento – a decir verdad sintió que mentía al incluir a Dominic como ejemplo, su desaparición de los últimos días dejaba mucho que pensar.

- Si, y yo tengo 5 años – le respondió serio.

Resignada a no poderle ocultar nada a su amigo confesó

- Vince... bueno… presiento que él si esta interesado en algo más que una amistad conmigo pero no es recíproco y eso ya lo sabe, platicamos sobre puras tonterías y me hace reír, eso es todo –

- Y Dom? – insistió

- Si te soy sincera, no sé que pasa con él, le escribí un mensaje recién que llegamos y nunca me respondió, pero esta bien, supongo, él no tenía obligación de hacerlo – hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar – La verdad no quiero pensar en eso Leo, en este momento con tantos cambios que hay en mi vida creo que no estoy lista para las complicaciones de los líos amorosos, ya te lo había dicho, lo que en este momento deseo es algo de estabilidad y nada más –

- Elena, la vida no te va a estar esperando a que estés lista para vivirla, si de verdad te interesa Dominic, y sé que así es, deberías intentarlo, no quiero que después te arrepientas de haber dejado ir a alguien importante solo porque según tu no estas lista para las complicaciones, además, nada realmente bueno viene gratis y creo que tú mejor que nadie deberías de saber que digo la verdad después de todo lo que has pasado –

- Tengo mucho miedo – confesó al final

- Es normal pequeña, pero el peor error que puedes cometer es dejar que el miedo a perder te detenga a jugar el juego –

Elena permaneció callada unos instantes reflexionando sobre las palabras de su amigo, sabía que tenía razón pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no se sentía muy valiente como para enfrentar el riesgo y jugar ese juego en particular, su intuición (o su miedo) se lo impedían y siendo sincera, era ese mismo miedo a perder lo que le había detenido de llamarlo por teléfono o mandarle mas mensajes. Estaba completamente confundida por su actitud, se habían despedido muy bien en el aeropuerto y no entendía cual podía ser la razón por la que no la buscara en todos estos días.

León comprendió el silencio de la chica, sabia que había dado en el clavo con lo que le había dicho y esperó un poco antes de retomar la conversación.

Al final, la cena concluyó entre risas, tan a gusto como siempre que estaban juntos. Regresaron al hotel casi a la media noche directo a hacer las maletas para el día siguiente poder desayunar tranquilamente y tomar su vuelo de medio día directo a casa.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Eran pasadas las 8 de la noche del sábado cuando por fin salieron del aeropuerto en busca de algún rostro familiar que se hubiese apiadado de ellos para llevarlos a casa y girando la visa hacia su lado derecho tres metros adelante de ellos Dominic les esperaba pero aún no los había visto lo que le dio a Elena una pequeña oportunidad de observarlo: traía un pantalón color caqui y una camisa azul marina que portaba con las mangas dobladas hasta los codos.

Se veía tan sexy en aquel momento… sintió algo entre un nudo o un hueco en el estomago… definitivamente no tenía idea de cuanto lo había extrañado hasta ahora que ya lo tenía frente a ella. Todavía no entendía porque le llamaban "mariposas en el estomago" si no se sentía tan agradable como se escuchaba pero en fin, en ese momento Dominic finalmente les encontró e inmediatamente dirigió la mirada hacia ella, observándola por un instante. Sabiendo que esto no sería tarea fácil, Elena respiró profundamente para tomar valor y poder actuar con tanta naturalidad como le fuera posible.

Después de saludarles y darles la bienvenida, Dom tomó la maleta de Elena sin decir nada y los guio fuera del edificio y por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su camioneta, la cual abordaron después de haber echado el equipaje a la cajuela.

El camino transcurrió sin mayores inconvenientes con una conversación ligera entre Dominic y León. Dominic le comentaba que ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta que iniciaría en un par de horas, dándoles tiempo suficiente para arreglarse y descansar un poco; además al parecer Mía seguía sin sospechar nada lo cual parecía ser algo así como un milagro.

Una vez en casa, con el tiempo encima para la famosa fiesta, Elena, ayudada por León, bajó inmediatamente de la camioneta y tras una breve despedida acompañada de la promesa de León de pasar por ella en 40 minutos, corrió a alistarse. Sinceramente no se sentía de ánimos para festejar después de haberse acrecentado su decepción con Dominic al ver como la trataba pero ya les había prometido a León, Vanessa y Vince que ahí estaría y no pensaba fallarles.

Se vistió con un sencillo y corto vestido color amarillo brillante, zapatos altos color azul marino y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

Al oír el timbre, sonrió y bajo corriendo las escaleras pues sabía que León odiaba esperar, pero en cuanto abrió la puerta se detuvo en seco al ver que no era León quien le esperaba, sino Dominic.

- No pareces muy contenta de verme – le dijo Dominic a manera de saludo, incomodo por la cara de susto que mostró la chica al verlo pero a la vez no sabía que le sorprendía si estaba consciente de que su actitud hacia con ella no había sido la ideal.

- No te esperaba – respondió seca, no entendía porque tendría que alegrarse de verlo después de como se había comportado con ella los últimos días, él había marcado muy bien su raya y ella no tenia ninguna intención de cruzarla.

- Aquel imbécil se quedó dormido en cuanto llegamos – Comenzó a explicar - apenas salió de bañar y me mandó por ti para que no creyeras que te había dejado plantada – mintió. Era cierto que se había quedado dormido y se acaba de salir de bañar, pero no lo había mandado por ella. Simplemente sabía que la chica era muy puntual y le estaría esperando por lo que le pareció apropiado venir en lugar de León… para nada tenía que ver con no querer dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener un momento a solas con ella - Nos vamos? –

- Si, claro –

Elena salió de la casa y cerró con llave antes de ser dirigida por Dominic alrededor de la mansión

- A donde vamos? –

- Entraremos por la puerta de atrás, es una fiesta sorpresa, ¿recuerdas? –

-Cierto, lo olvidaba – quiso sonreírle pero no lo hizo, se sentía molesta con él y no le gustaba ser hipócrita, además esa seriedad de Dom no ayudaba mucho a su propio estado de ánimo.

– Deberías vestir ese color mas seguido, te sienta bastante bien – dijo Dom rompiendo el silencio pero sin siquiera voltearla a ver

Elena sintió el calor inundar su rostro ante el cumplido tan inesperado de él

– Ehm... gracias –

- Un placer – y definitivamente lo era, un placer para la vista: el color de su piel, ahora dorada por el sol, contrastaba a la perfección con el amarillo brillante de su vestido, sumado con la seguridad y energía que siempre reflejaba hacían que se viera simplemente radiante.

En silencio recorrieron el resto del camino hasta llegar a la entrada lateral que daba al jardín, todo estaba completamente a oscuras y a pesar de las luces del exterior, Elena no lograba distinguir el camino y comenzó a caminar cada vez más lento por miedo a caerse. Sin decir palabra, Dominic regreso sobre sus pasos para alcanzarla y le tomó el brazo para ayudarla a caminar. Elena le miró inmediatamente, agradecida por el gesto pero notó que él aún no la miraba lo que la hizo detener sus pasos.

Soltándola, Dominic se detuvo frente a ella – ¿Sucede algo? –

- Lo mismo me estaba preguntando… ¿hice algo que te molestara? –

- No, para nada – respondió evasivo

- ¿Entonces? Con trabajo me has dirigido la palabra desde que llegamos y andas demasiado serio, pareciera que estuvieras molesto por algo –

Si bien había decido mantener distancia con ella, tal vez lo estaba haciendo de la manera equivocada. A final de cuentas Elena no tenia la culpa de que él se sintiera tan atraído por ella que necesitara mantener distancia para controlar sus emociones.

- No es lo que tú piensas Elena, tranquila que no pasa nada – haciendo un esfuerzo, le sonrió levemente e hizo un ademán para tomarle el brazo y seguir caminando.

Elena se molestó aun más después de escuchar su respuesta, ¡¿como iba a saber lo que ella pensaba?! No tenía la más mínima idea de que era lo que le había llevado a cambiar tan drásticamente su actitud hacia ella, se la estaban llevando muy bien y de repente se comportaba seco e indiferente… de verdad que no comprendía nada.

El sonido del teléfono de Elena interrumpió a ambos en sus cavilaciones.

*¿Vas a venir a la fiesta

o voy a tener que sacarte

a rastras de tu casa?*

Involuntariamente sonrió a la amenaza de Vince antes de responder

*Tranquilo! Casi estoy ahí,

te veo en un momento*

- ¿Quien era? – Preguntó Dom sin poder contenerse intuyendo que ese mensaje provenía de un hombre, sobre todo al verla sonreír de esa manera… tan… divertida e ilusionada.

Envalentonada y motivada por las ganas que tenía de molestarlo y hacerlo pagar un poco por su actitud le respondió – Era Vince, me pregunta si voy a venir por voluntad propia o si tendrá que traerme a la fuerza –

- Parece que se han vuelto muy buenos amigos mientras estabas de viaje, no recuerdo que hayas convivido lo suficiente con él para que se tome la confianza de amenazarte de esa manera –

Decir que a Dominic le había molestado la confesión de Elena era poco y dios sabía que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por contenerse y no salir en busca de su "amigo" pff!

- Pues si, así es, nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos, además, la convivencia al parecer no lo es todo en una relación aunque sea una de amistad, hay personas con las que crees que has convivido lo suficiente para que al menos se preocupen por saber si llegaste bien después de un vuelo de 8 horas pero que no se dignan siquiera a responderte los mensajes que les mandas y en cambio se desaparecen por completo; oh y peor aun! Creen que con un "no pasa nada" se puede dar el asunto por terminado y seguir como si nada -

Ante el descarado reclamo, un molesto Dominic le tomó el antebrazo nuevamente pero sin tanta delicadeza como la primera vez y se acercó a Elena hasta quedar a un palmo de distancia de ella. Sentía como su respiración acariciaba los cabellos de ella que mantenían cierto aroma a playa, agachó la cabeza para mirarla directamente a los ojos y le dijo con voz grave y acariciante.

- Tal vez esas personas de las que hablas, no necesitan comunicarse contigo para saber que llegaste perfectamente bien después de ese vuelo tan largo y directo a dormir. Se también que ganaste varios admiradores por allá, que tuviste un pequeño accidente pero afortunadamente no te paso nada – hizo una pausa y acarició la mejilla de ella con el dorso de su mano - Y sé también saben, que regresaste a tu casa en perfectas condiciones como te lo pidieron porque _esas_ personas además se aseguraron de ir en persona por ti al aeropuerto… sin importar cuantos _otros_ buenos amigos _tuyos_ hayan querido hacerlo sólo para darte la sorpresa y no para ver que estuvieras bien -

Elena le miraba atónita ante la sorpresa de aquella declaración, conteniendo la respiración nerviosa por la cercanía del hombre. Definitivamente dentro de todas las teorías que tenia sobre lo que podía estar pasando con él jamás se imagino recibir aquella respuesta que si bien no le explicaba el porqué de su distanciamiento, le confesaba su preocupación y confirmaba que en verdad se sentía atraído por ella, lo cual resultaba un poco abrumador

- Estoy haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por mantener mi distancia contigo y tu y tus _nuevas_ amistades no me están ayudando… mucho menos tus preguntas– continuo Dom, colocando su mano libre en la cintura de la chica, acercándola mas a él

- No te entiendo… - Elena comenzó a decir pero no pudo continuar, tenía la vista clavada en los labios de él y no podía dejar de mirarlos y mucho menos concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo.

Para Dom, tenerla tan cerca hacía que le costara mucho trabajo no dejarse llevar pero tampoco se sentía capaz de alejarla. No había sido consiente de haberla acercado tanto a él pero la extrañaba, necesitaba….

- Allí estas! – fue la voz precisamente de Vince lo que les interrumpió

Inmediatamente Dominic le soltó el brazo y discretamente ambos se separaron hasta mantener una distancia aceptable

- Hola! – le saludo Elena con una enorme sonrisa y se apresuró a encontrarlo. No sabía si sentirse agradecida o no por la interrupción pero sin dudarlo la aceptó como medio para ignorar lo que sea que había pasado entre ella y Dominic.

Tal como lo hacía León en ocasiones, Vince la abrazo y giro un par de veces con ella en el aire, haciéndola reír un poco

- Les recuerdo – interrumpió Dom molesto, a espaldas de ellos – Que esperamos sorprender a mi hermana y su escandalo no nos ayuda, así que si tan emocionados están con su rencuentro, pueden llevar sus arrumacos a otro lado – después de verlo con lo que Vince catalogó como resentimiento, Dominic se marchó al centro del jardín donde se reunió con un grupo de personas

A Vince le tomo totalmente desprevenido la actitud de Dominic, tenía demasiado tiempo, desde Letty, que no veía a Dom celoso… y le bastó observar como Elena lo miraba marcharse para descubrir que su amigo era la razón por la que ella no quería nada mas que una amistad con él "_Ni hablar! Ya habrá alguien más para mí_" pensó, siempre había sido su filosofía aquello de que "Mas vale un amigo que una mujer" y por más que le interesara _esta_ mujer en particular, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la amistad de toda la vida que tenia con Dom.

- Lo siento – dijo ella al aire al verlo marchar.

- ¡SORPRESA! – gritaron todos al unísono al encenderse las luces del jardín. La invitada de honor había llegado.

Al iluminarse el lugar, Elena notó que tenía que haber al menos unas 100 personas allí, todos muy animados de haber logrado cumplir el objetivo de sorprender a la chica.

Pasaron al menos unos 15 minutos antes de que Elena y Vince por fin lograran llegar a la festejada

- Mía, te presento a nuestra nueva vecina y amiga, Elena. Eli, ella es Mía, la hermana de Dom –

- Así que tú eres la famosa Elena… ¡gusto en conocerte! - Mía la recibió con una autentica sonrisa - León ya me había hablado de ti –

- El gusto es mío, feliz cumpleaños – le respondió Elena el saludo con una gran sonrisa seguido de un breve abrazo en el que Mía alcanzó a distinguir a su hermano unos metros atrás observándoles "_Extraño…_ "pensó ella, algo en la mirada de su hermano era nuevo pero no podía distinguir qué.

- Dominic me dijo que tu fuiste la autora intelectual de este espectáculo? –

- Eh… algo así, si – le respondió un poco cohibida, no esperaba que Dom le diera ningún crédito

- Todo ha quedado maravilloso, muchísimas gracias – le dijo sinceramente

- Me alegra que te haya gustado – agradeció el cumplido aun cohibida, siendo sinceros, no era muy buena para aceptar halagos.

Debía admitir que la temática había quedado perfecta, tal como se la había imaginado: toda la cerca del jardín estaba cubierta por redes de pequeñas lucecillas, el rededor de la alberca había sido cubierto con paja para que hiciera alusión a un estanque en el que flotaban algunas flores artificiales y velas pequeñas, en la parte central del jardín, pegado a la pared se había instalado un pequeño escenario donde los bailarines comenzaban a prepararse para su espectáculo; rodeando el escenario, se habían colocado varias mesas altas y en el extremo derecho del jardín, se encontraba instalado un mini bar muy al estilo hawaiano donde los meseros – en su totalidad hombres bastante atractivos –vestidos de acuerdo con la temática del evento – léase faltas de paja y el pecho descubierto – servían a los invitados.

- Mi parte favorita – continúo Mía – definitivamente han sido los meseros, te has ganado mi amistad solo por eso –

Elena no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por el comentario de la chica

- Podías haber incluido algunas meseras, sabes? – intervino Vince, posando su mano en la cintura de la chica mientras le hablaba

- La festejada es mujer, no hombre, si hubiese sido para tu cumpleaños, seguro me hubiera encargado de eso – Le aseguró Elena.

- Oh bien! Entonces te designaré la organizadora oficial para mi fiesta de cumpleaños que es en dos meses por cierto -

- Hecho! – le sonrió Elena, devolviéndole el abrazo

En ese momento, un hombre se acercó y abrazo a Mía a espaldas de ella

- Hola a todos – saludo

- Amor! te quiero presentar a nuestra nueva vecina, Elena, Elena él es Bryan, mi prometido –

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos

El cuarteto siguió platicando un buen rato más hasta que León, que recién hacía su aparición, se llevó a Elena para presentarla a sus amistades.

- Has sido todo un éxito entre mis amigos Elena, voy a tener que esconderte para que no te roben de mi lado – dijo dramático

- No seas ridículo, nadie podrá ocupar en mi corazón el lugar que es tuyo – respondió igual de dramática, siguiéndole la corriente

Ambos soltaron una carcajada y se dirigieron a ver el espectáculo de danzas polinesias que en este momento se encontraba haciendo malabares con varas en llamas

- Elena - la llamó Dominic a sus espaldas – Me permites un momento? –

- Si, claro – Elena miró a Leo a los ojos, pidiéndole permiso para dejarlo sin decir palabra

- Ve, yo ya te he tenido para mí solo mucho tiempo y no me molesta compartir –

Dominic la llevó al extremo izquierdo, junto a la piscina

- Quisiera agradecerte por la fiesta, ha sido un verdadero éxito, tanto Mía como los invitados quedaron fascinados con todo y no lo hubiera podido lograr sin tu ayuda – a pensar de que mantenía el semblante serio, no era tan frío y ausente como lo había sido hace unas horas lo que alegró a Elena

- No tienes nada que agradecer, al contrario, ustedes han tenido muchas atenciones conmigo y no tengo como pagarles, han hecho que el mudarme a vivir aquí sea mucho más sencillo de lo que esperaba –

- Ha sido un placer – dijo dedicándole una media sonrisa

La mirada de Dominic estaba fijamente posada sobre ella y era tan intensa que le costaba trabajo no desviarle la mirada.

- Eli! – escuchó la voz de Vanessa llamarle y la busco con la mirada, estaban a un par de metros de ellos ella y Eric

El cuarteto conversó alegremente un buen rato, tenían muy buena química entre ellos y eso ayudó a aligerar la tensión que había entre Dominic y Elena a pesar de que Vanessa se encargó de recalcar una y otra vez la cantidad de hombres que le habían pedido el teléfono a la chica cuando estuvieron de fiesta pero como a pesar de eso se la habían pasado "fenomenal"

Todo el tiempo que Vanessa había estado hablando del tema, él había permanecido callado definitivamente la cantidad de hombres que anduvieran detrás de ella no era de su incumbencia, ni tampoco lo sería si ella decidía hacerle caso a alguno o varios de esos hombres.

- Dom – intervino Eric la habladuría de su querida novia, notando lo incomodo que estaba su amigo – el próximo sábado Vanessa y yo celebraremos con nuestras familias y un pequeño circulo de amigos nuestro compromiso y sería un honor para nosotros que nos acompañaran - dijo dirigiéndose a ambos

Dominic sin responder, volteo a ver a Elena a los ojos, pidiendo aprobación

- El placer será nuestro, ten por seguro que ahí estaremos Eric – respondió Elena por él, haciéndole saber a Dom que estaba de acuerdo en ir con él

- Y ya tienen fecha para la boda por cierto? – Continuó Dom, complacido por la manera tan inteligente de la chica para responderle

- Será a principios de diciembre – Intervino Vanessa – Quería que fuera en primavera porque me hubiera encantado casarnos en la playa, pero Eric cree que será mas fácil para nuestra familia y amigos si el evento es aquí por lo que no habrá necesidad de esperar tanto tiempo – con ojos soñadores, Vanesa miró a su novio y este, sonriéndole de la misma manera, la beso fugazmente

- Si me disculpan, tengo que ir al tocador – dijo Elena interrumpiendo el momento, súbitamente incomoda por la miel que derramaban sus amigos contrastado con la tensión que había entre ella y Dom

- Oh te acompaño – ofreció Vanessa – dejemos que los hombres conversen solos un momento

De regreso del baño, uno de los amigos de Vince se acercó a Elena para conversar, aprovechando que estaba sola y a Vanessa no le quedó más remedio que regresar sin ella. Dominic al ver que Vanessa regresaba sola, se disculpó con la pareja y se dirigió a su estudio a atender unos asuntos.

Ya muy avanzada la fiesta, Elena cayó en cuenta que no había vuelto a ver a Dominic e instintivamente lo buscó entre los invitados pero sin obtener resultado.

- Si buscas a mi hermano, se fue a encerrar en el estudio desde hace un buen rato – Le sorprendió Mía a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola y la vergüenza de haber sido descubierta se le subió inmediatamente a la cabeza, resultando en un fuerte sonrojo que provocó la risa de la otra chica

- Lo sabia! Lo sabía! – continuó riendo al ver la respuesta involuntaria de Elena ante su comentario

- Ehm... no sé de que me hablas – le respondió tratando de evadir la mirada de la joven, no era su asunto

- Por supuesto – respondió sarcástica – no te preocupes que no le diré a nadie –

- No hay nada que decir – continuó incomoda por la intromisión de ella, ni siquiera la conocía tanto como para que se tomara ese tipo de confianzas.

- Esta bien, esta bien, cambiemos de tema! No quisiera que te llevaras una mala impresión de mí – por la actitud de Elena, entendió que era un tema demasiado privado y que si esperaba entablar una relación amistosa con ella, lo mejor era dejar las cosas así.

Pasado el nerviosismo por la tenacidad e intromisión de la mujer, Elena hizo su mayor esfuerzo por relajarse y disfrutar de la conversación, Mía hablaba sin parar de su viaje, sobre como era la familia de su prometido y sobre los pocos planes que tenían para la boda, todavía no sabían ni donde ni cuando sería pero ya tenían algunas ideas sobre la decoración y el tema en general. Era tanto el entusiasmo de Mía, que terminó por contagiarla y así pasaron al menos una hora más hablando y riendo sin parar.

- Voy a la barra a rellenar mi vaso, ¿Gustas que te traiga algo? – ofreció Elena

- No gracias, de hecho ya es un poco tarde para mí, creo que mejor me iré a dormir –

- bueno, si es así, entonces aprovecharé que León y Vince están distraídos para fugarme también –

- Hecho! Tú no dices nada y yo tampoco – le dijo casi guiñándole el ojo

Ambas rieron y se despidieron discretamente para desaparecer de la fiesta sin ser notadas.

Abriendo la puerta principal, un golpe de aire helado la atacó, seguro hacía rato que estaba haciendo tanto frío pero no lo había notado por la cantidad de gente que había en el jardín, abrazándose a sí misma y resignándose a congelarse por unos metros se dirigió a su casa.


	7. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

Esa noche Elena casi no pudo dormir, a pesar de lo bien que la había pasado en la fiesta, estaba molesta consigo misma por dejarse afectar de tal manera por Dominic y más aún por la actitud de este hacia ella. Sería muy ingenua si se negara a si misma que ella le gustaba, pero era por esto mismo que no entendía en lo más mínimo su actitud distante por una lado pero a la vez interesado en lo que pasara con ella porque se mantenía muy bien informado de lo que le pasaba o qué hacía y no sabía que hacer con esta información ni como tratarlo con sus cambios de humor tan intensos. Por supuesto que a ella también le gustaba él, lo que complicaba más la situación, incluso Mía lo había notado! Qué gran vergüenza sintió cuando la descubrió buscándolo por cierto...

Desde el día después de la fiesta, Elena no supo de ninguno de sus vecinos. Había decidido tomarse un respiro y desaparecer del radar de todos por unos días para tranquilizarse y pensar con claridad, solamente y sin saber porque a Mía no había logrado ignorarla como a los demás, habían salido ya en un par de ocasiones a comer y al menos esa semana habían pasado la mayoría de las tardes en la casa de Elena platicando de cualquier cosa y tomando té helado, café o de repente una cerveza… o varias como la noche anterior que se habían quedado hasta casi las 5 de la mañana entre risas y alcohol, tanto, que al final había llegado Dominic preocupado buscando a su hermana, había supuesto que estaba ahí después de salir a la calle y escuchar el escándalo que tenían y se había llevado a su hermana casi arrastrando de ahí – mas por que la chica no se quería ir que por el exceso de alcohol que había ingerido –. Antes de retirarse, Dominic había mirado a Elena con reproche pero guardándose cualquier comentario que pudiera tener.

Molesta por su actitud, Elena cerró la puerta de la casa de golpe y se fue a dormir.

Ya era sábado de nuevo. Hoy era el día de la famosa fiesta de compromiso de Vanessa y Eric a la cual había quedado de ir con Dom… suspiró. Si tan solo no fuera un evento tan importante… podría cancelarlo y no tener que verlo.

En ese momento el sonido de su celular la sobresaltó. Era un mensaje de texto.

*Paso por ti a las 9 en punto*

"_hablando del rey de roma" _pensó Elena al leer el mensaje

*ok*

Al parecer él también estaba molesto con ella seguramente por lo de Mía… iba a ser una larga noche.

Elena estaba todavía luchando con el cierre del vestido cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Después de un par de intentos mas, por fin consiguió cerrarlo, se puso los zapatos y corrió a abrirle a Dominic.

Él llevaba un pantalón negro de vestir y una camisa gris oscuro, sin corbata y las mangas, como siempre dobladas hasta los codos.

- Lista? – preguntó sin saludar

- Si, vámonos – Elena cerró con llave y lo acompañó hasta la camioneta donde él, como todo un caballero, le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a subir. Afortunadamente su estado de ánimo no afectaba sus buenos modales.

El trayecto fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos se sentía con ánimos de platicar. Al llegar al lugar, fueron recibidos con el mismo trato tan especial como la vez anterior, pero a diferencia de aquella vez ahora ingresaron por la puerta principal.

En una especie de recibidor, Eric y Vanessa daban la bienvenida a sus invitados

- Elena, Dominic que gusto que pudieran acompañarnos – Saludó Eric

- No podíamos faltar, el gusto es nuestro. Mi hermana te manda sus mejores deseos, no pudo venir porque Bryan está enfermó y tuvo que quedarse a cuidarlo –

- Es una lástima, dales mis saludos por favor, espero que Bryan se alivie pronto -

- Elena te ves divina! – elogió Vanessa, quien había estado saludando a otros de los invitados y recién notaba a la pareja.

- Muchas gracias Vane, tu también te ves estupenda –

Elena llevaba un vestido rojo con un par de tirantes anchos que se unían en el cuello en una banda cubierta de pedrería, completamente descubierto de la espalda, tenía una banda del mismo color de la tela acentuando la cintura desde la cual iniciaba la falda que terminaba justo arriba de la rodilla. Vanessa por otro lado, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido del mismo largo que el de Elena, de un solo tirante con un gran moño de la misma tela en la parte del hombro, muy elegante y digno de la ocasión.

Concluidos los saludos, una hostess los condujo a su mesa que se encontraba a un costado del escenario para la banda en una zona un poco mas elevada del resto con pequeñas mesas para dos que aparentemente habían llevado especialmente para el evento del día de hoy. La parte central del lugar, frente al escenario, había quedado despejada seguramente para usarla como pista de baile ya que una banda diferente de la que habían visto la ultima vez empezaba a preparar todos los instrumentos.

En el corto trayecto a su lugar, varias personas saludaron a Dominic, este era claramente su circulo de amistades por la familiaridad con la que se trataban todos y eso la hizo sentir un poco cohibida, no estaba dentro de sus cualidades la de socializar, nunca había sabido como hacerlo por lo que simplemente se mantenía al margen cuando se encontraba entre grupos grandes de personas.

Una vez situados en su mesa, Elena pidió una copa de vino tinto y Dominic su ya habitual whisky en las rocas. Amos continuaban sin dirigirse la palabra.

- Elena – la llamó por fin

- si? –

- Siento lo que pasó ayer, ya sé que mi hermana y tú tienen edad suficiente para saber lo que hacen, no debí de haber ido por ella de esa manera y mucho menos molestarme contigo. Discúlpame por favor –

- Disculpa aceptada – le sonrío

- Dom! Hermano que milagro! – un joven que estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado se levantó alegre al reconocerlo

- Victor! – Dom se levantó de su asiento y saludo con un abrazo a su amigo – Vienes solo? –

- Así es, he vuelto a ser un soltero codiciado – dijo con orgullo

Dom río – Si claro, y Lisa? –

- Terminamos hace unos meses, vaya que tenía tiempo sin verte! Pero que modales los míos, quien es esta hermosa joven que te acompaña y no me has tenido la cortesía de presentarme? – Posando su mirada en Elena continuó –Victor, mucho gusto – se presentó el mismo y estiró la mano para saludar a la chica que permanecía sentada

- Elena, el gusto es mío Victor – Elena amablemente le sonrió y estrechó su mano con la de él.

- Hace mucho que están juntos? Pensé que nunca estarías con alguien mas después de Letty – continuó el hombre

- Elena y yo solo somos amigos – aclaró Dom visiblemente incomodo por la referencia de su exnovia

En ese momento, estando el lugar ya repleto de gente, la banda de Jazz comenzó a tocar y los novios se dirigieron a la pista para iniciar el baile

- Disculpa, no lo sabía pero si es así entonces no te molestará que te la robe para que me conceda el honor de este baile – dijo ofreciéndole su mano a Elena quien volteó a ver a Dom, esperando su respuesta y …¿aprobación?

- No, ninguno – Dominic trató de aparentar serenidad y le respondió sin voltear a ver a Elena a pesar de que sabía que ella lo estaba mirando pero sabia que si volteaba, probablemente no la dejaría irse con Victor… o cualquier otro.

Un baile se convirtió en al menos media hora de ellos ya que solo regresaron con Dom hasta que tuvieron que ir por algo de beber. Dom mientras tanto conversaba con Eric quien al ver a la pareja acercarse a ellos le dijo por lo bajo

- Elena es un muy buen prospecto de mujer Dominic, si te descuidas, alguien sin tantos miedos te la va a robar –

Dom no tuvo tiempo de responderle porque en ese momento se unieron Elena y Victor al grupo.

- Excelente bailarina que es esta mujer – comentó Victor

Elena se río, halagada por el comentario y divertida por el buen rato que habían pasado bailando.

Victor le guiño el ojo y la hizo reír nuevamente. El hombre era bastante atractivo para ser sinceros y el rato que estuvieron bailando se había dado cuenta que era una persona muy extrovertida y divertida, había hecho que por un momento olvidara la situación que tenía con Dom lo que agradecía enormemente.

- Será mejor que tomemos asiento, la cena esta por servirse – los interrumpió Eric, consiente del efecto tan negativo que ese pequeño intercambio de palabras y risitas estaba causando en su amigo aunque él se lo había ganado, el Dominic de antes, por el simple hecho de Elena haber venido con él, ni siquiera los hubiera dejado conversar a solas. Dom era un hombre muy protector con lo que quería, pero al parecer tenía todavía varias heridas que la zorra de Letty había le dejado, como la incapacidad de dejarse a sentir interés por alguna mujer mas allá del carnal.

Sin más, el grupo se separó y cada quien regresó a sus mesas para esperar a que la comida fuera servida.

Durante la cena, Elena intentó entablar conversación con Dominic sin resultados. Después de que se hubiera disculpado con ella, había pensado que dejarían todo eso atrás y al menos por esa noche podrían volver a conversar como lo hacían al principio y que ella tanto disfrutaba pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así, la actitud de Dom estaba incluso peor que cuando llegaron.

Cuando les retiraron los platos, al terminar sus alimentos, enfadada de las respuestas tan cortantes del hombre y del poco interés que estaba mostrando en ella y lo que le decía, tratando de ser lo más discreta posible, casi susurrando le reclamó

- Si piensas estar monosilábico el resto de la noche, creo que lo mejor será que pida un taxi y me vaya de aquí, porque claramente yo soy el problema, con el resto de tus amigos no pareces tener ningún problema para conversar y pasar bien el rato como conmigo –

- Bailamos? – Dijo simplemente, estirando la mano hacia ella, su rostro inexpresivo – Si después de bailar te sigo incomodando con mis monosílabos, yo mismo te llevo a tu casa, te lo prometo.-

Elena tomada por sorpresa y sin ganas de hacer una escena, porque realmente no tenia ganas de bailar con él, resignada aceptó la mano que Dom le ofrecía convencida de que solo le daría el gusto de bailar una canción y después se iría a su casa _sola_ porque claro que no permitiría que la llevara, probablemente se soltaría llorando en el momento que pusiera un pie fuera del establecimiento; se sentía enojada y herida a la vez, ella no recordaba haberle ofendido de ninguna manera para que se portara así y si él mismo ya se había disculpado por lo de la fiesta de ella y Mía entonces ¡¿cual era su condenado problema?!

Una vez que llegaron a la pista, se establecieron en un pequeño espacio cerca del escenario pero del otro extremo de donde se encontraba su mesa. La siguiente melodía comenzó, era una balada romántica, justo lo que le faltaba. Definitivamente romance era lo opuesto a lo que sentía en esos momentos… una canción de metal core hubiera ido mas de acuerdo con ella.

- Te puedo asegurar que en este momento soy el hombre más envidiado de todo el evento – le susurró Dominic al oído mientras se movían lentamente al compas de la dulce melodía.

Elena, tomada por sorpresa por el comentario de Dom se separó un poco de él para mirarlo a los ojos y ver si era una broma o algo parecido pero él no le devolvió la mirada, concentrado en algún punto en la distancia.

- No comprendo – y literalmente no entendía nada, ni que quería decir con eso y mucho menos porque se lo estaba diciendo.

- Victor no es el único que quisiera estar en mi lugar y tenerte tan cerca como te tengo yo en este momento –

¿Era un cumplido o su forma de disculparse? Seguía sin entender nada…. Hombres… y todavía tienen el descaro de decir que "quien entiende a las mujeres" vah! Si los hombres pueden ser tan o mas complicados que las mujeres!

"_Bipolar_" concluyó Elena. Eso debía de ser.

Pero fuera bipolar o lo que sea, la estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa, sobre todo la manera en que casi pegaba su boca al oído de ella y la voz tan aterciopelada con la que le susurraba.

- Mucho menos con esa elección de vestido – continuó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica

- Qu-que tiene mi vestido? –

"V_aya, lo que me faltaba, tartamudear_" se regaño a si misma

- Te ves maravillosa con él, eso es lo que tiene -

- Gracias – fue lo único que atino a decir ella

Dominic no agregó nada mas por lo que concluyeron la pieza bailando en silencio y cuando Elena se separó por fin de él, dispuesta a tomar su bolso y retirarse –Si, las palabras bonitas no habían logrado compensar la incomodidad de las pasadas horas y seguía planeando desaparecer, aunque probablemente ahora le agregaría el famoso litro de helado de vainilla para curar sus penas con todo lo que este hombre le estaba haciendo sentir.- Dominic la tomo del brazo, justo por encima del codo y finalmente mirándola a los ojos declaró

- Soy un hombre posesivo Elena, y sé perfectamente que no tengo derecho a serlo contigo y prohibirte que bailes o platiques con otros hombres a solas pero tampoco voy a pretender que estoy de acuerdo con ello cuando no es así – ahí estaba, lo había dicho. En resumen, estaba total y absolutamente celoso; hace un rato, había tenido que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad cuando terminada la primera canción que ella bailó con Victor en lugar de regresar a la mesa, entre risas esperaron la siguiente canción… y la siguiente… y la siguiente… eso sumado a lo que le había dicho Eric… no estaba siendo una noche fácil para él tampoco pero tenía la esperanza de que si era sincero con ella, las cosas mejorarían y con suerte, Elena no lo odiara demasiado y se quedara con él el resto de la noche.

Al oírlo, Elena por fin comprendió porque Dominic se estaba comportando de aquella manera… ¡estaba celoso! O dios… en verdad no sabía si alegrarse o enojarse más con él.

- Ya que estas siendo sincero conmigo y eso es algo que aprecio, te propongo un trato: lo que resta de la noche seré exclusivamente tuya si eso te hace sentir mejor, pero solo será por esta ocasión Dominic, tú y yo solo somos amigos y no deberíamos tener este tipo de problemas y aún si fuéramos algo mas… no me gusta que me limiten ni que me controlen… yo no soy así –

Dominic tomó una las manos de la chica y sonriendo, en un acto de total galantería le besó la mano, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Gracias - respondió con una media sonrisa, al menos por hoy ese bastardo de Victor no la acapararía nuevamente…

Elena le sonrió un poco sonrojada por el gesto y con un semblante más relajado, regresaron a su mesa donde comenzaron a conversar como si nada malo hubiera pasado, como si la noche recién empezara después de ese baile.

- uhm... Dominic? Sabes donde esta el tocador? – preguntó apenada minutos mas tarde, preferiría hacerle esa pregunta a una mujer pero no había ninguna que conociera cerca.

- Te acompaño – respondió sin más

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la pista donde Dominic, que iba caminando detrás de Elena, colocó ambas manos en la cintura de ella para guiarla con mayor facilidad. Fue un gesto tan natural y a la vez tan personal y protector que dejó a Elena sin aliento.

Una vez que atravesaron la pista de baile, avanzaron un poco mas al fondo y entonces Dominic los detuvo.

- Los baños están bajando las escaleras, te espero aquí – le dijo al oído, soltándola

Elena se giro para sonreírle a manera de agradecimiento y bajó las escaleras.

Saliendo del tocador, se topó de nuevo con Victor

- Justo a ti te estaba buscando! Bailamos? –

- Lo siento, creo que ya tuve suficiente de bailes por el día de hoy –

- Es una lástima! Será que entonces me puedas dar tu teléfono para salir uno de estos días? -

- Lo siento, no estoy interesada – respondió lo mas amablemente que pudo. No valía la pena que se engañara al hombre y a ella misma, ella estaba interesada en alguien más y no sería correcto de su parte hacerlo gastar su tiempo en vano.

Dominic los vio regresar juntos pero hizo su mayor esfuerzo para convencerse a si mismo que era solo una coincidencia, los baños tanto de hombres como de mujeres estaban abajo.

- lista – anunció Elena con una sonrisa

Dominic le sonrió igual y la dirigió de regreso a su mesa, pero a media pista cambió de opinión, y girándola hacia él, la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música a lo que Elena río por la forma tan cortés de obligarla a bailar nuevamente con él.

Victor al observarlos río, _"Con que suficientes bailes eh?"_ iba a ser todo un reto ganarle esa mujer a su amigo pero algo le decía que ella valía la pena y no se rendiría sin dar batalla.

Dominic y Elena, mucho mas relajados estuvieron bailando al menos una hora mas antes de rendirse de cansancio y regresar a su mesa.

- A este paso me vas a tener que llevar cargando al carro Dom, casi no aguanto los zapatos ya – rio

- Sería un placer hacerlo, te lo aseguro chaparra – le respondió ¿coqueto?

- ¡¿Chaparra?! Para tu información soy mucho más alta que el promedio de las mujeres – dijo supuestamente ofendida

- Para _tu_ información _chaparra_ yo soy mucho más alto que el promedio de los hombres, por lo que sigues siento pequeña para mí –

Elena lo miró con ojos entre cerrados, sin ningún argumento para responderle lo que hizo que Dom soltara la carcajada al adivinarlo, pero al ver la cara de falsa indignación de ella, contuvo como pudo una nueva carcajada y la abrazó en lugar de eso

- Vamos a la terraza - dijo él, liberándola del abrazo - Tengo ganas de un cigarro – sin esperar respuesta, tomándola de la mano la llevó a la dichosa terraza.

- No sabía que fumabas – le dijo Dominic a la chica cuando al ofrecerle un cigarro por mera cortesía, ella lo aceptó

- Ya no lo hago mucho pero de vez en cuando se me antoja – le respondió encogiéndose de hombros

Encontrando acogedora la soledad de la terraza, ambos permanecieron ahí un buen rato, después de haber terminado sus cigarros, aprovechando la balada romántica que recién comenzaba, Dominic la atrajo hacia él para bailar nuevamente, pero esta vez, tomándose un poco mas de confianza la rodeo con ambos brazos por la cintura pegándola a él más de lo que se considera cortés pero Elena lejos de sentirse incomodada le rodeó a su vez el cuello con los brazos y comenzaron a moverse suavemente.

- Con que aquí estaban! Llevamos rato buscándolos! – sentenció Eric, agradado de ver a la pareja disfrutarse en lugar de estar discutiendo como los había visto hace un par de horas. Tenía el presentimiento que por primera vez sus palabras habían tenido efecto en su orgulloso amigo.

Elena hizo ademán de separarse en cuanto los escuchó entrar pero Dominic se lo impidió abrazándola más a él. Dios! Ya podía oír todo lo que le diría Vanessa en su próxima comida juntas.

- ¿Gustan acompañarnos?, esta muy cómodo aquí con el aire fresco y mas privado – fue la respuesta del Dominic alegre y relajado que Eric tenia tanto sin ver.

"_Gracias Elena_" pensó Eric

Aceptando el ofrecimiento de Dom, Eric rodeó la diminuta cintura de su prometida, comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música e iniciaron los 4 la conversación. Elena tardo mucho en darse cuenta que apenas si se movían ya, ni siquiera levantaban los pies del suelo pero tampoco se soltaban.

- Amor – interrumpió Vanessa de repente – Es hora de los brindis, será mejor que regresemos! –

- De acuerdo – la besó en los labios

Manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su prometida, Eric la escoltó al interior del lugar e imitándolo, Dominic abrazó a Elena y no la soltó ni siquiera cuando llegaron nuevamente a su mesa.

Después de los pequeños discursos, felicitaciones y brindis, Dominic y Elena volvieron junto a los novios y continuaron la conversación que habían interrumpido. Dom en ningún momento volvió a soltar a Elena y ella no hizo nada para alejarlo. Hasta pasadas las 3 de la mañana fue que por fin se retiraron del evento.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Hola! Solamente quisiera agradecer a todas esas personas que me siguen y han enviado sus reviews, es muy grato saber que hay personas leyéndome y eso me motiva a continuar esta historia que en lo personal me ha enamorado.**

**Hasta pronto!**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

Dominic se estacionó fuera de la casa de la chica, apagó el motor y ambos desabrocharon su cinturón de seguridad pero ninguno bajo del auto, no querían que la velada terminara aún.

- Entonces _chaparra_ ¿que tal te la pasaste el día de hoy? –

Después de verlo con ojos de muerte, se sonrió sin poder aguantarse, la verdad le gustaba que la llamara así – A pesar de los incidentes que tuvimos, debo decir que me la pasé increíble, muchas gracias por todo –

- Ha sido un placer, no todos los días se puede alguien convivir con una dama tan hermosa y divertida como lo es usted – le sonrió galante y juguetón, tomando una mano de ella entre las suyas, besándola suavemente.

Elena sonrió enormemente halagada por el cumplido de Dom y probablemente la única razón por la que no se sonrojó es por las varias copas de vino que había bebido, mismas que le dieron el valor de seguirle el juego a su galantería y no retirar la mano que Dom tenía prisionera aun después de haberla besado – El placer ha sido mío, debo decirle caballero que es usted una excelente compañía y un muy buen bailarín debo añadir – sonrió coqueta.

- Espero guarde discreción en ese tema del baile, porque aunque usted no lo crea yo no suelo bailar, así que si alguien mas se entera, usted pagara las consecuencias de su indiscreción – le amenazó y era verdad, ni siquiera su hermana lograba hacerlo bailar.

- Ah si? Y… ¿cuales serian esas consecuencias? – preguntó intrigada y coqueta

Repentinamente serio, Dominic deslizó una de sus manos en la mejilla de la joven acariciándola con el pulgar y al notar que ella no oponía resistencia, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos se acercó más a ella y la besó.

Fue un beso intenso en el que liberaron todas esas emociones reprimidas desde que se conocieron: los celos, las peleas, el tiempo que estuvieron sin verse ni hablarse, los eventos de aquella noche… Todo estalló en la forma de ese beso al que los dos se entregaron por completo.

En un momento de lucidez quien sabe cuanto tiempo después, Elena se dio cuenta que Dominic estaba completamente encima de ella, quien ahora se encontraba recargada en la puerta del carro, aferrada a la camisa de él con ambas manos.

- Creo… que ya es tarde – dijo Elena entre besos sintiéndose incapaz de separar su boca a la del hombre por mas de dos segundos pero consiente de que si no se detenían ahora…

- Mhmmm… – fue la respuesta incoherente de Dom que estaba completamente perdido en el beso que compartían, tratando de convencerse de que lo que Elena le decía era una buena razón para separarse de ella. – Vamos adentro – propuso entre besos, pensándolo bien, no estaba listo para dejarla ir.

Elena asintió con la cabeza, sin decir nada mas totalmente absorta en lo que estaban haciendo, habiendo perdido nuevamente la capacidad de hablar pero supo que su respuesta había sido recibida cuando Dom, sin dejar de besarla, sujetándola firmemente de la cintura comenzó a enderezarse en su asiento y poco a poco fue disminuyendo la intensidad del beso hasta por fin separarse de su boca.

Después de permanecer observándola unos instantes, aprovechando para recuperar el aliento, de mala gana bajó por fin de la camioneta y la rodeó para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo; más tardo ella en poner ambos pies en el suelo cuando Dominic ya había tomado sus labios nuevamente, esta vez sin tanta urgencia como antes, disfrutando la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, saboreando sus labios.

Entre besos y risas nerviosas por parte de ella, con dificultad caminaron hasta la entrada de la casa de la chica quien para poder abrir la puerta se giro aún en los brazos de Dom que al verse privado de los labios de ella comenzó a besarle el cuello y el hombro.

Una vez que la chica abrió la puerta de la casa, Dominic la giró hacia él y le tomo el rostro con una mano acariciándolo y maravillándose por lo hermosa que era, la atracción que sentía por esta mujer estaba seguro que no la había experimentado nunca antes.

Elena cerró los ojos disfrutando la caricia e incapaz de creer que de verdad estuvieran viviendo esto, cuando por fin los abrió vio en Dom a un hombre que no conocía: cariñoso y romántico… ¿quien lo hubiera pensado? Sonrió ante la idea.

- ¿Que sucede? – le susurró Dom

- De todas las formas en las que pude haber imaginado que terminaría el día de hoy, definitivamente esta no era ninguna de ellas –

- y… ¿que te parece? –

- Creo que ha sido la mejor de todas – le sonrió y tímidamente se acercó a besarlo nuevamente

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – respondió entre besos

Rápidamente el beso comenzó a aumentar de intensidad, Elena lo tenía sujeto de la cintura pegando su cuerpo completamente al de él, acariciando su espalda y disfrutando de la gran musculatura del hombre quien la giró pegando su espalda contra su pecho, colocando una mano en cada costado de la cadera de ella, acariciando su estomago y pegándola aún si era posible mientras la hacía avanzar a las escaleras, rumbo a su habitación.

Una vez ahí, las palabras sobraron más que la ropa y ambos se entregaron por completo por el deseo que sentían por el otro.

Unas horas mas tarde, completamente saciados y agotados finalmente fueron vencidos por el sueño.

Elena fue la primera en despertar. Tardó un buen rato en volverse consciente del lugar en el que se encontraba y la compañía que tenía.

"_Dios mio, que he hecho_" pensó asustada "_Dios, dios, dios porque hice esto, no puede ser_"

Con cuidado de no despertarlo, removió las cobijas y se levantó de la cama. Notando que estaba totalmente desnuda buscó rápidamente su pijama sin resultado, seguramente se encontraba perdida entre las sabanas y por miedo a despertarlo si buscaba algo de ropa entre sus cajones, resignada, cumpliendo uno de los clichés mas grandes post-sexo, tomó la camisa del hombre que se encontraba pulcramente colocada en la silla de su tocador y aun abotonándola se metió al baño cerrando con sumo cuidado la puerta y se fue a sentar en la taza del baño donde comenzó a sollozar en silencio.

Elena se sentía completamente asustada, Dominic le encantaba, eso era un hecho pero definitivamente no había pensado tener relaciones con él así, tan pronto… ¿y si eso era todo lo que él quería de ella? O ¿que tal que ya no la buscaba porque pensaba que era una mujer fácil? Su cabeza era un caos lleno de contradicciones entre lo que ella creía que era lo correcto que debió hacer y lo mucho que disfruto pasar la noche en brazos de él.

Dominic despertó momentos mas tarde inusualmente relajado pero no abrió los ojos. A pesar de que estaba seguro que no había tenido muchas horas de sueño, había dormido sin soñar posiblemente por el cansancio de la actividad que le había mantenido despierto toda la noche, al evocar recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido entre Elena y él, sonrió aun maravillado por la forma tan perfecta que el diminuto cuerpo de la chica había encajado con el suyo, girándose a su costado para buscar a la chica, notó extrañado que ella no se encontraba a su lado como esperaba, abrió los ojos con dificultad y miró alrededor pero no había rastro de ella.

"_No se puede haber ido, estamos en su casa_" pensó. Poniendo más atención, escucho un sonido proveniente del baño y se acercó a él, colocándose la ropa interior en el camino.

- Elena, cariño ¿estas bien? – dijo tocando a la puerta, repentinamente preocupado al notar que aquel sonido eran de hecho sollozos

Asustada, Elena se levantó rápidamente directo al espejo y desesperada noto que sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y comenzaban a hincharse, no habría forma de ocultar que estaba llorando y no quería que él la viera así.

- Eh… salgo en un minuto! – le dijo tratando de ganar tiempo pero al verse nuevamente supo que no había nada mas que hacer y lavándose rápidamente el rostro tratando de mejorar su aspecto, salió finalmente a su encuentro.

- ¿Que sucede pequeña? ¿Porque llorabas? – preguntó preocupado al ver el aspecto de la chica quien ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos.

- N…no tengo nada, todo esta bien - trató de sonreírle pero no pudo, todas sus energías estaban concentradas en mantener las lágrimas dentro de sus ojos y no soltarse como magdalena en frente de él

- Elena – la llamo con seriedad, tomando el rostro de ella con ambas manos, obligándola a mirarlo – Dime por favor que sucede, me preocupas – le dijo acariciando su rostro

- Yo no quería que esto pasara – dijo al final, sin poder contenerse mas, aún sin poder mirarlo a los ojos

- Te arrepientes de lo que hicimos? – pregunto herido

- No! Nada de eso… solo que... –tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar y entonces lo volteó a ver – me preocupa lo que vayas a pensar de mí, no está en mi personalidad ser así de… atrevida, no sé que me pasó… – no pudo continuar la frase sin desviar la mirada de él nuevamente, temerosa de que fuera encontrar en aquellos ojos algo que no quería ver.

- Mírame – ordenó suavemente y la chica le obedeció sin pensarlo – lo que pasó anoche, que si me preguntas fue estupendo – le regaló una media sonrisa que claramente evocaba los hechos de hace unas horas, arrancando una diminuta sonrisa de la chica que comenzaba a relajarse – fue decisión de ambos como personas adultas que somos y jamás pensaría mal de ti por eso, además si te soy sincero - notando que la chica se relajaba, se acercó mas a ella y deslizó sus manos hasta posarlas en los hombros de ella - De haber podido, el día de la fiesta de Mía… si Vince no nos hubiera interrumpido te habría secuestrado y hecho mía desde entonces. Me volviste loco con ese vestido amarillo –

Al escuchar su confesión, por fin sonrió ampliamente, desechando todas esas culpas que la habían acosado hace unos momentos - Me gustas mucho Dominic y eso me asusta – confesó, rodeando su estrecha cintura.

- Tu me encantas, no por nada luché tanto por no caer ante tus encantos, pero al final ha sido inútil– dicho esto le dedicó lo que en su opinión sería la mejor sonrisa que había visto en su vida – y aprovechando que estamos siendo sinceros – continuó susurrándole – temo decirte que esa camisa no te sienta para nada y voy a tener que hacer algo al respecto – sin despegar la mirada de los ojos de ella, uno a uno, lentamente fue desabotonándole la camisa. Se veía tan sexy con ella puesta… lástima que esta visión no fuera compatible con los planes que tenia en mente para este momento.

Una vez que hubo descubierto la desnudez de la mujer que lo miraba expectante y llena de deseo, Dominic continuó acariciando sensualmente sus brazos, escabulléndose por su cintura y su espalda posándose finalmente al final de sus caderas acercándola a él muy lentamente hasta que unir sus labios a los de ella.

Debía de pasar de las 6 de la tarde cuando despertaron nuevamente porque ya comenzaba a oscurecer. Esta vez, al despertar en lugar de salir corriendo se abrazó aún más a Dominic, entrelazando una pierna con la de él, quien le acariciaba la espalda en un suave y constante movimiento, apreciando su aroma y la tranquilidad que emanaban en aquel momento, súbitamente interrumpido por el gruñir del estomago de Elena. Dominic se hubiese reído pero temía quebrantar la paz y se limito a sonreír y besarle el cabello.

- Mi estomago claramente necesita alimento –

- Quieres salir? O prefieres que pidamos algo por teléfono -

- ninguna de las dos, tengo ganas de unos hot cakes, ¿que te parece? Yo cocino –

- Me parece excelente – Dominic se giró hasta quedar encima de ella y comenzó a besarle el rostro

- Cariño si sigues así nunca saldremos de esta habitación –

- Ok – fue la respuesta del hombre que ahora le plantaba suaves besos en el cuello y en la base de este, saboreando su piel recién lavada. Antes de ir a dormir habían tomado lo que en su opinión había sido el mejor baño de su vida

Elena se rio por la respuesta de él y haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, lo empujó hasta librarse de él y salió por fin de la cama, riendo por las protestas del hombre.

Abriendo sus cajones, se puso unos diminutos shorts color gris y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color. Una vez decentemente vestidos, bajaron a la cocina donde Elena se encargó de preparar el desayuno/cena que disfrutaron en la sala mientras veían una película.

Al terminar la película, resignado sabiendo que tenía que arreglar todo para mañana, Dom regresó por el resto de sus ropas y sin llevarse la camioneta ya que habían quedado de desayunar juntos al día siguiente, regreso a su casa tan feliz y tan relajado como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo.

Al abrir la puerta de su casa se detuvo en seco al ver que toda su familia estaba reunida en el jardín "_la comida familiar, demonios_" sus esperanzas de llegar y pasar desapercibido habían quedado destrozadas al ver las miradas burlonas de todos sobre de él.

Todos los domingos sin excepción, los habitantes de la mansión se reunían a comer en el jardín, era una tradición que el mismo había iniciado y a la que nunca había faltado hasta hoy. Se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta su habitación ignorando el llamado de León a sus espaldas. Ya mañana lidiaría con ellos.

A la mañana siguiente, Dominic recibió más que gustoso el beso con el que Elena le dio los buenos días después de que cerraron la puerta de la casa. Llevaba esperando este momento desde que se despertó.

En el comedor, ya se encontraban dos puestos listos, una jarra pequeña de jugo de naranja, tazas para café y un plato al centro con fruta. Maravillado por la atención en los detalles de la joven, la abrazó nuevamente y le besó la sien, antes de tomar asiento los dos y comenzar su desayuno.

Durante el desayuno platicaron sobre sus planes del día, Elena le había comentado que hoy se reincorporaría a su trabajo y estaba segura que pasaría el día revisando correos, agendando citas y revisando el avance de sus proyectos pendientes por concluir mientras que Dominic se limitó a comentar únicamente sobre lo que la chica le contaba, alegre con solamente escucharla hablar.

Una hora mas tarde, Dominic, sin ganas se retiró a la oficina, no solo preferiría pasar el día con ella si no que sabía que en la oficina no había manera de librarse del interrogatorio de León y Bryan.

**Notas de la Autora.**

**Hola a todos! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo tanto como a mi, quiero agradecer nuevamente a todas esas personitas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un RV, son motivadores para continuar con esta historia que ha significado mucho para mí, sobre todo mi regreso al mundo de los Fics.**

**Nos veremos la siguiente semana con un capitulo mas **** saludos!**

**.Tania.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9 **

- Elena tienes que contarme que paso! Dom no ha querido soltar una sola palabra y todos nos estamos muriendo de la curiosidad – le reclamó Mía al día siguiente emocionada por lo que se imaginaba había pasado entre ellos y no podía esperar mas a oír los detalles mientras disfrutaban de su almuerzo junto con Vanessa.

- Ay Mía es que debiste de haberlos visto en la fiesta – Vanessa estaba casi tan emocionada como Mía - Se veían tan lindos juntos… Dom no la soltó en toda la noche, ¡hasta bailaron! No sabía que tu hermano bailaba por cierto, ni con "ya sabes quien" lo habíamos visto así, créeme –

- ¿"Ya sabes quien"? de quien hablas Vane – intervino Elena, ignorando el resto de los comentarios de su amiga, si por ella fuera habría hecho hasta lo imposible por evitar el tema, pero sabía que no lo lograría. Había pensado en cancelar la cita con ellas y esperar a que los ánimos se calmaran un poco pero después de regañarse por ser tan infantil, decidió que no dejaría de verlas solo por no quererles contar lo que sea que tenía con Dom, ni siquiera ella estaba segura de como llamarlo, vaya.

Mía y Vanesa se miraron un instante, no era su historia para contarla pero ya habían hablado así que lo justo era al menos tratar de explicarle a Elena.

- Hablamos de Letty, ella fue la ultima novia formal de mi hermano – comenzó Mía – iban muy en serio, incluso se iban a casar pero afortunadamente la zorra terminó con él; te lo juro Elena que todavía me hierve la sangre cuando la recuerdo.

- Y… esto hace cuanto fue? –

- un par de años – respondió Mía.

Elena no quiso preguntar mas, por las caras de sus amigas, entendía que era algo muy personal para Dom y que ellas no tenían derecho a contar esa historia pero por las caras de ellas y por la actitud de Dom creía comprender un poco el por qué el hombre había insistido tanto en mantenerla alejada y "resistirse a ella", suponía no había sido fácil para él superar lo que sea que esa mujer le hubiera hecho, pero dado a que ya había sido mucho tiempo, no creía que tuviera porque preocuparse de más por ello y no le dio mas importancia al asunto.

- Pero no te desvíes del tema! – La regaño Vanessa – cuenta! –

Resignada, Elena relato a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió el sábado, evitando los detalles mas íntimos por respeto a Mía.

- …hoy quedamos de vernos después de que él salga de trabajar, me va a acompañar a hacer el súper y después probablemente vayamos al cine – concluyó ligeramente sonrojada, aparte de León, no estaba acostumbrada a compartir detalles tan privados de su vida privada con otras personas.

- ¿Al cine? Dominic no suele ir al cine, por lo general se queda dormido viendo cualquier película – comento Mía sorprendida

- Ehm… de hecho no sería la primera película que vemos juntos – continuo ligeramente mas sonrojada -cuando recién llegué nos acompañó a Leo y a mi en un maratón que hicimos después de que terminamos de arreglar mi casa, tu todavía no regrabas de tu viaje Mía –

Mía ya no quiso agregar nada mas, definitivamente su amiga representaba una gran influencia positiva en su hermano y no tenía como agradecerlo. Dominic había durado mucho tiempo encerrado en un gran caparazón, excluyéndola incluso a ella de su vida por un buen tiempo y era tan buena persona que merecía a alguien como su amiga para hacerle disfrutar la vida nuevamente.

- Entonces ya son novios – concluyó Vanessa rompiendo con el silencio que las había envuelto a las tres – ¡Que emoción! ¡Podemos planear una cita tripe! no se… salir de la ciudad todos juntos o algo así… estaría increíble! -

- A decir verdad, no sé que somos… no hemos hablado de eso – confesó apenada. Ahora que lo pensaba, con los eventos de la noche anterior no sabia como debía clasificar su relación y a decir verdad no sabía como sentirse al respecto pero rápidamente concluyó que seguramente Dom pensaría que era muy pronto para formalizar su relación y en su momento hablarían del tema y aclararían las cosas.

- No te preocupes Elena, verás que en cualquier momento mi hermano te pide que seas su novia, a él no le gusta andar a medias tintas con nadie, es un hombre como pocos, ¡él y Bryan por supuesto! -

Las otras dos chicas rieron

- Por cierto Mía, ¿todavía no le han puesto fecha a su boda? Llevas más tiempo comprometida que yo y a como van yo me voy a casar primero que ustedes –

- Bryan y yo no tenemos prisa, somos muy felices como estamos, disfrutándonos al máximo, cuando llegue el momento fijaremos la fecha y entonces comenzaremos a hacer planes – declaró soñadora, demostrando lo feliz que la hacía hablar de su novio. - Por cierto, ¿como vas tú con eso? – continuó Mía.

Mientras Vanessa emocionada comenzaba a contarles los avances que tenía en los preparativos de la boda, Elena no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún día ella se vería en la misma situación que sus amigas, feliz y enamorada del hombre con el que pasaría el resto de su vida.

- Me retiro – anuncio Elena una hora mas tarde – tengo el tiempo justo para llegar a casa y alistarme para ver a Dom –

- Ah el amor! – Dijo Vanessa, soñadora – Recuerda que mañana vamos a ir a ver vestidos para que no hagas planes con tu amorcito nena, seguro estaremos toda la tarde ocupadas –

- De acuerdo, se lo diré – le sonrió Elena, ciertamente ir de compras con otras mujeres era por mucho una de las actividades que menos disfrutaba, pero siendo para el vestido de novia de Vanessa, tendría que soportarlo.

Una vez que llegó a su casa, emocionada, Elena subió las escaleras de dos en dos, corrió a cambiarse de blusa, retocar su maquillaje y ponerse un poco de perfume. Contaba los minutos para que Dominic llegara por ella y verlo otra vez. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan emocionada por ver a alguien y eso la animó aun más.

Tan puntual como siempre Dominic llegó por ella. Después de un afectuoso saludo que terminó en una sesión de besos que parecía que los iba a mantener en casa el resto de la tarde, renuente, Dominic se dejó arrastrar por la chica hasta la camioneta de ella y de ahí al famoso súper.

Ciertamente Dominic nunca pensó que hacer las compras de la casa, una actividad tan mundana, podría resultar tan interesante, incluso divertida. Llevaban al menos una hora recorriendo cada uno de los pasillos del lugar, Elena aventando cosas al carrito a diestra y siniestra mientras él acarreaba las compras; parecía que se le habían acabado totalmente todos los suministros de su casa por la cantidad de cosa que llevaba.

- Puedo preguntar ¿para qué necesitas 3 jarras para el agua? ¿Que no es una mas que suficiente? – preguntaba Dom sinceramente interesado, para él todas lucían igual, incluyendo la que Elena ya tenía en casa.

- ¡Uno nunca sabe! Hay que estar preparados para todo – Elena sonrió y parándose de puntitas le dio un fugaz beso antes de intentar huir al siguiente anaquel pero Dominic se lo impidió, atrapándola entre sus brazos y el carrito del súper.

Mientras mas convivía con esta mujer, mas se maravillaba por ella; su autonomía y sencillez lo tenían totalmente eclipsado, no se arrepentía de la decisión que había tomado el día anterior de desterrar a los fantasmas del pasado y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por ella.

- Oh no olvide el cereal! – dijo revisando su lista de compras mientras avanzaban, ella aún prisionera de su novio - Espérame aquí! - le dijo zafándose y poniéndose de puntitas nuevamente, le planto otro beso en labios antes de correr al pasillo anterior para tomar su cereal olvidado.

Dominic estaba revisando varias marcas de café tratando de decidirse por una, matando el tiempo mientras Elena regresaba cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas que pensó que nunca más volvería a escuchar.

- Dominic eres tu? Pero que pequeño es el mundo –

Si, era ella, Letty. Dominic se tensó de inmediato al verla pero decidió no darle mas importancia de la que tenía, esa parte de su vida ya había terminado hace mucho tiempo.

- Que tal – respondió seco

- Nic – como lo llamaba ella cuando eran novios – pero que modales son esos!, yo te recordaba mas cariñoso, mucho mas cariñoso si he de ser sincera – le dijo claramente en doble sentido.

¿Qué pretendía esta mujer? ¿Qué después de que lo botó por otro siguiera tratándola como cuando la creía el amor de su vida?

- ¿Que no se supone que eres una mujer casada? -

- Lo soy ahora, pero no lo seré por mucho tiempo mas, Javier y yo estamos en medio de los trámites de divorcio – anuncio, era claro que no le importaba en lo mas mínimo

- ¿Pasa algo Dom? – intervino Elena depositando la caja de cereal en el carrito, viendo extrañada a Dom y la mujer con la que conversaba, era clara la incomodidad de Dominic y fue por ello que no le costó mucho descifrar la identidad de la mujer.

- No hay nada de que preocuparse pequeña – le sonrió sutilmente, relajándose un poco al tenerla a su lado nuevamente. – si nos disculpas, tenemos cosas que hacer – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Letty. Dando la conversación por terminada, centrando su atención nuevamente en Elena, tomó su mano y se la llevó a los labios depositando un suave beso en el dorso de ella.

Elena, encantada por el gesto del hombre, entrelazó su mano con la de él y ambos dieron la vuelta para continuar con su labor, como si nada hubiera pasado

- Pero de verdad que has perdido tus modales Nic, ¿es que no nos vas a presentar? - les detuvo Letty apenas reponiéndose de la sorpresa de encontrarlo con una nueva mujer.

De mala gana, Dominic detuvo sus pasos y ambos se giraron encarando nuevamente a la mujer - Elena, te presento a Letty, Letty, ella es Elena –

- Mucho gusto – dijeron ambas pero ninguna se movió de su posición, denotando el poco gusto que les daba encontrarse frente a la otra.

Letty la miró de arriba a bajo y la expresión de desprecio que le lanzó hizo que a Elena le hirviera la sangre. ¡¿Quién se creía que era para mirarla tan despectivamente?! pero rápido se le ocurrió como ponerla en su lugar.

- Cariño – llamó Elena a Dominic rodeándolo por la cintura con ambos brazos quien le sonrió ante el adjetivo y colocó a su vez una mano en la cadera de ella – será mejor que nos demos prisa, todavía tenemos varias cosas que hacer –

- Tienes razón, además todavía tenemos que comprar los boletos para tu película – respondió besando su frente, ignorando por completo la presencia de la otra mujer y relajándose con el simple hecho de estar en los brazos de Elena.

- ¿Es tu novia? – pregunto Letty sin poder contenerse cuando la pareja se retiraba nuevamente. Estaba segura de la respuesta pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

- ¿Que no es obvio? Claro que lo es. Con tu permiso – sin deshacer el abrazo con la chica que aun lo rodeaba con ambos brazos, por última vez se dieron la vuelta y se retiraron sin más interrupciones.

Letty se había quedado sin habla. Dominic nunca había querido ir al cine con ella, menos ir a hacer las compras de su casa y estaba segura que nunca la había mirado como miraba a esta otra mujer! había estado tan loco por ella en aquel entonces que sinceramente esperaba que todavía estuviera dolido por lo que pasó pero enojada se dio cuenta que no era así.

Mientras tanto, abrazados Dominic y Elena caminaban en silencio, procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir. A Dom definitivamente la mujer lo había tomado por sorpresa, no pensaba volver a verla jamás, menos porque había escuchado que se había ido a vivir al extranjero después de su matrimonio, pero suponía que lo de su futuro divorcio la había traído de vuelta y solo esperaba no tener que cruzarse con ella nuevamente. Si bien lo que había pasado entre ambos ya no le dolía después de que el tiempo había hecho bien su trabajo, al volver a verla confirmaba que el único sentimiento que tenía para ella era el de indiferencia y eso ya era mucho que decir, porque lo que había pasado por culpa de esa mujer en verdad que no le deseaba a nadie.

En aquel entonces, estaba seguro que Letty era el amor de su vida, su alma gemela. Su mundo giraba alrededor de ella y los planes para el futuro que tenían. Después de comprometerse tras 3 años de relación, año y medio atrás, habían decidido que su boda sería el evento del siglo, todo mundo estaría invitado a presenciar su maravillosa unión y después, se irían un mes de luna de miel a Europa, tendrían 3 hijos y vivirían en la mansión con el resto de su familia… en fin, el futuro no podía verse más brillante para ellos. Pero un día sin más, Letty decidió que había conocido a alguien que, según sus propias palabras, le llenaba mejor la cama y el bolsillo.

- Dominic? – lo llamó Elena por segunda vez. Estaban ya en la caja pagando las compras y Dom seguía completamente ausente como lo estaba desde que se alejaron de aquella mujer que a leguas se notaba que era toda una arpía.

- Disculpa, ¿que me decías? – le preguntó aun ausente apartando unos cabellos del rostro de la chica.

- ¿Estas seguro de que todavía quieres ir al cine? Si no te gusta podemos ir a otro lado, o regresar a la casa, lo que tú quieras esta bien -

La cajera los interrumpió con la cuenta y después de pagar, ambos se retiraron del establecimiento.

- ¿Dom? – Lo llamó nuevamente, posando su mano en el antebrazo de él – ¿estás bien?

- Si chaparra discúlpame, la verdad no esperaba volver a ver a esa mujer en toda mi vida y me ha tomado por sorpresa encontrarla aquí, es todo – le sonrió – Pero ya no hay nada de que preocuparse, - le aseguró y esta vez Elena le creyó al ver como se relajaban por fin sus facciones - Ahora vamos a dejar todo esto al carro para ir a ver esa película de la que tanto me has hablado, como quedamos – dicho esto, abrazándola de la cintura la levantó hasta quedar sus rostros a la misma altura y plantarle un beso en los labios, haciéndola reír ante el gesto y dejando así olvidado el incidente de unos minutos atrás.

En la distancia, Letty los observó con envidia. Dominic nunca se había portado así con ella, no le gustaba darle muestras de afecto en público y eso que según las palabras de él mismo ella era el amor de su vida, no esa otra mujer.

Después del cine, pasaron a comprar comida para llevar y cenaron en casa de Elena como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre y terminada la cena pasaron a la sala a conversar. Elena intentó preguntarle sobre porque le había dicho a Letty que ella era su novia si ni siquiera habían hablado del tema pero decidió que no era el mejor momento para hacerlo. Ya hablarían de ese tema en otra ocasión.

- ¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo? – Ofreció Elena en un impulso – Solo dormir – agregó rápidamente.

- Me encantaría, pero yo duermo en ropa interior, no quisiera incomodarte – le dijo bromista.

- ¿oh si? Bueno… yo duermo con pijama de niño, no quisiera desilusionarte – confesó risueña y Dominic soltó una carcajada

- Definitivamente eso quisiera verlo – Poniéndose de pie, Dominic tomó a Elena en brazos y entre risas la llevó hasta su habitación. Una vez adentro, Elena corrió al baño a cambiarse de ropa y cumpliendo su promesa, salió con una playera al menos tres tallas más grande que la suya y un diminuto short que apenas si se distinguía por debajo de la enorme playera, el hombre al verla no pudo mas que reír y sin pudor alguno, se desvistió enfrente de ella, cumpliendo también su amenaza. Elena, sorprendida por su audacia se dio la media vuelta y regreso al baño antes de que se hubiera siquiera quitado el cinturón y regreso hasta 10 minutos mas tarde ya con el pelo recogido en una cola alta y la cara completamente lavada.

Dominic, que se encontraba sentado en la cama revisando su teléfono sonrió al verla. - Te ves tan hermosa sin maquillaje, como con el –

Elena, cohibida por el comentario y repentinamente consiente de la situación en que se encontraban, agacho ligeramente la cabeza y caminó hacia su lado de la cama. Definitivamente al hacerle esa propuesta no lo había pensado suficiente y ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse. Dominic al notar el cambio de actitud en ella, lo se metió también entre las cobijas y la abrazó por la cintura, quedando parcialmente sobre de ella, besándola nuevamente en un intento por hacerla olvidar sus inhibiciones.

Sin ninguno darse cuenta de ello, el beso comenzó a aumentar de intensidad, Elena comenzó a acariciar la espalda y hombros de él quien le besaba el cuello y acariciaba sus muslos descubiertos por su pequeña pijama, trazando un camino hacía su cintura y la base de sus senos, dándole otro significado a la idea de dormir juntos.

Al día siguiente muy contrario a su costumbre y bastante desanimada de tenerse que separar del maravilloso hombre que ocupaba el otro extremo de su cama, se levantó antes de las 7 de la mañana, tenía varios pendientes que atender, incluyendo una cita de negocios en el centro de la ciudad antes de reunirse con sus amigas en la boutique donde comenzarían a buscar el vestido perfecto para Vanessa.

Después del desayuno, ambos se despidieron largamente para comenzar sus actividades del día.

Las chicas pasaron toda la tarde en varias boutiques, sin resultados pero a pesar de esto la expedición había sido mucho más divertida de lo que Elena esperaba lo cual agradeció mucho sobre todo por todas las horas que invirtieron. Tenía poco de conocer a Vanessa pero su calidad humana y su alegre personalidad habían hecho que se volviera una persona muy querida para ella y cada vez se emocionaba mas junto con a amiga por su boda.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El siguiente mes pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Gracias a todo el tiempo que se tomó libre, los proyectos se le habían acumulado y tuvo que viajar mucho dentro del país, le encantaba esa parte de su trabajo pero también tenía sus desventajas y la más grande que ahora podía pensar era que le había dejado muy poco tiempo para convivir con Dominic.

Cuando estaba en la ciudad, Dom le hacía compañía en las tardes, le llevaba su café favorito o la obligaba a ir a cenar (había días que Elena estaba tan ocupada que comía, con suerte, una sola vez en el día) y cuando alguno estaba fuera de la ciudad, se mantenían en contacto por correo y todos los días a las 7:00pm, cuando Dominic llegaba a su casa después de trabajar, hablaban por teléfono horas hasta que ambos se iban a cenar y a dormir.

- Dom, te va a salir en una fortuna tantas llamadas de larga distancia – se quejó un día, mientras conversaban. Elena estaba en su ciudad natal, terminando una propuesta que tenia que presentar el día siguiente, después de la cual regresaría a casa.

- _Si no es para gastarlo en las cosas realmente importantes, ¿para que más quiero el dinero, hermosa?_ _Ya te había dicho que no es nada, vale la pena cada centavo invertido_ – aseguró, conmovido por la preocupación de la mujer con la que disfrutaba conversar y que lo hacía apresurarse para salir de la oficina a tiempo para poder compartir estos momentos con ella.

Elena no le respondió, pero aquella enorme sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro cada que le hacía un comentario como aquellos o simplemente cada que veía en el identificador de llamadas el nombre de él se hizo presente.

- Te extraño tanto – confesó sonrojada – ¡no puedo esperar mas a que sea mañana para poder tener un fin de semana juntos sin trabajo de por medio! –

- _Yo también te extraño, y hablando del fin de semana, ya tengo planeado lo que haremos, te va a encantar, ya verás _– aseguró sonriendo.

- Ah si? Y que es lo que vamos a hacer? – pregunto emocionada

- _Es una sorpresa _–

- ¡No es justo! Y me lo dices justo ahora que ya me tengo que ir a dormir, si no ya sabes que no me levanto –

_- ¿Lo ves? No seas tan curiosa, tienes que dejarte sorprender de vez en cuando – _

- Está bien, como tu digas – suspiró resignada - ¿nos vemos mañana entonces? –

_- Hasta mañana hermosa, que descanses – _

- Tu también, un beso –

Y con una sonrisa, terminaron la llamada.

Al día siguiente, después de una exitosa junta y un viaje sin mayor complicación, feliz como cada vez que llegaba y encontraba a Dom esperándola, casi corrió a su encuentro siendo recibida por un par de cálidos y fuertes brazos que la rodearon con fuerza, este había sido un viaje mas largo de lo habitual (normalmente no se ausentaba de la ciudad mas de 3 días) y la calidez de la bienvenida que le dio reflejaba lo mucho que la había extrañado, tanto como ella que se aferraba con fuerza al cuello del hombre, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que le iluminaba el rostro en aquel momento.

- Bienvenida a casa – le dijo después de besarla y tomando su maleta, abrazados se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

- ¿Estas muy cansada? – le preguntó cuando ya salían del aeropuerto

- No, dormí un poco en el vuelo –

- Excelente, entonces te voy a llevar a comer – conociéndola, estaba seguro que con suerte únicamente habría desayunado y ya pasaban de las 4 de la tarde.

- ¿No has comido? – en ella era algo normal pero él no solía saltarse ningún alimento y ya era algo tarde

- No, te estaba esperando para ir juntos y poder pasar un rato a solas antes de que tu círculo social te secuestre, sobre todo porque ya les advertí que este fin de semana no cuenten contigo, que estarás ocupada– sonrió triunfal al comunicarle esto ultimo, colocando una mano sobre la rodilla de la chica mientras conducía rumbo a uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Elena.

- ¡Mi circulo social es el mismo que el tuyo Dominic! – rio.

- ¡Pues pareciera que no! – Sonrió también, sin apartar la vista del frente - ya me reclamaron que te tengo muy acaparada y quieren que te preste por lo menos un rato, que para que no te olvides de ellos–

- ¿Prestarme? Ni que fuera tuya – dijo sin pensar.

Dominic, quien se estaba terminando de estacionar en el restaurante de comida italiana, apagó el vehículo antes de responderle.

- ¿A que te refieres con eso? – pregunto terriblemente serio, era claro que no le había parecido su comentario pero Elena no comprendía el por qué.

- Bueno… ehm… para mi eso es como para las parejas formales y… nosotros no llevamos una relación así o al menos nunca hemos hablado del tema. - hizo una pausa repentinamente avergonzada - Dominic… no sé que somos, estoy chapada a la antigua en ese aspecto si quieres verlo así pero yo necesito tener las cosas claras con sus puntos y comas – finalizó mirando hacia otro lado.

Comprendiendo, Dominic le tomó la barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo

- Tienes razón y me siento terrible ahora que lo pones así, te ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa. Elena Radagan, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia? – pregunto tan serio como antes pero con las facciones mucho mas relajadas.

Elena, halagada y feliz se libero del cinturón de seguridad y le lanzó los brazos al cuello – Claro que si – respondió sin dudar, besándolo.

- Aunque te recuerdo – continuó Dominic entre besos – que novios o no, tú ya eras mía desde el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Eric, así que desde entonces tengo el derecho de decidir prestarte o no – terminó con una media sonrisa.

Elena se sonrojó e hizo ademán de alejarlo pero él se lo impidió pegándola mucho más a su cuerpo que antes y pegando sus labios al oído de ella le susurro - Y te demostraría cuan mía eres pero estamos en un lugar público… - sin terminar la frase, comenzó a besarle el lóbulo de una manera por demás sensual, dándole mas peso a sus palabras.

Elena, aun más sonrojada y completamente cohibida bajó de la camioneta rápidamente y Dominic soltó una carcajada. Al alcanzarla, tomó su mano y le besó en la sien, sin comentar nada más del tema.

- Elena – la llamó mientras caminaban de la mano por el estacionamiento

- ¿Si? -

- Si era tan importante para ti aclarar nuestra situación, ¿porque no me habías dicho nada? –

- La verdad es que lo quise hacer un par de veces pero no estaba segura de si ibas a creer que me estaba yendo muy rápido o no –

- La fiesta de Mía – le recordó al oído pues la hostess ya los dirigía a su mesa, haciendo alusión a lo que le dijo la primera noche que estuvieron juntos y Elena nuevamente se sonrojó, lo que provocó una otra carcajada de Dom.

- Como te decía – continuó después de que el mesero hubiera tomado su pedido – Tu circulo social tiene planeado secuestrarte en cuanto lleguemos, quieren ir al bar de Eric -

- Y... ¿será que puedo llevar a mi novio? – pregunto bromista

- Eso espero, porque no creo que él te deje ir sola – respondió intentando sonar amenazador pero una nueva sonrisa lo traicionó.

La comida transcurrió tranquila y poco más de dos horas después, se encontraban ya estacionándose en la casa de Elena donde se despidieron para darle tiempo a la chica de descansar y darse un baño antes de salir de fiesta.

Mas tarde, lista para salir, Elena casi corrió a la puerta esperando encontrar a su novio pero quienes la esperaban en la puerta eran Leo y Mía quienes le explicaron que mandarían a Vince, Bryan y Dom en la camioneta de este último y así ellos tres viajarían juntos.

*Tan pronto y ya me separan

de ti? Esos amigos tuyos

no tienen misericordia*

Elena rio al ver el mensaje que recibió de su novio en cuanto subió al auto pero no le contestó, ya lo haría en persona.

En el trayecto, Elena les confesó que Dom y ella habían formalizado su relación esa tarde y sus amigos recibieron con gran alegría la noticia, León un poco menos que Mía pero solo porque aunque Dom fuera su amigo no podía evitar sentir los celos propios de un hermano mayor como sentía que era de Elena.

En el bar, se les unieron Eric y Vanessa quien alegre felicitó a su amiga después de que Mía le diera la noticia. En el bar, Elena tuvo oportunidad de pasar tiempo de calidad con todos sus amigos, incluyendo a Vince que casi no lo había visto últimamente ya que viajaba tanto o más que ella hasta que Dominic reclamó la presencia de su mujer a su lado y ya no le dejo ir el resto de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano para el gusto de Elena, Dominic la despertó entre besos y anunció por fin que pasarían el fin de semana en la casa de campo que la familia tenía a las afueras de la ciudad, por lo que debía preparar su maleta ya que partirían en una hora. Después de esto, se retiró a su propia casa a alistarse.

A la hora acordada, partieron a la famosa cabaña y no regresaron hasta pasado del medio día del domingo para poder llegar a la comida familiar después de la cual León se llevó a su amiga por un café, tenían demasiado a tiempo sin poder conversar a solas y mucho de que platicar y ponerse al corriente.

- Te ves tan feliz Eli, no sabes el gusto que me da que las cosas estén saliendo tan bien entre ustedes, ya te merecías encontrar a alguien como mi amigo - comentó León mientras disfrutaban de la puesta de sol en la terraza del café.

- Y lo estoy Leo, nunca pensé hallarme tan bien con alguien como lo hago con Dom, ha sido muy sorpresivo todo esto, sobre todo en los últimos días –

- ¿Ves? Y tú que tenías tanto miedo, ¿recuerdas de lo que hablábamos la última noche que estuvimos en Cancún? imagínate de todo lo que te estarías perdiendo si no te hubieras dado la oportunidad –

- Como siempre tienes razón, aunque la verdad es que todavía tengo miedo Leo, han pasado las cosas tan rápido y soy tan feliz que me da miedo que de un momento a otro se vaya a terminar todo –

- No deberías de preocuparte con nada, deja de sobre-analizar las cosas, mejor dedícate a disfrutar el momento y que las cosas fluyan por si mismas sin pensar en si van muy rápido o en qué podrá pasar después –

- Eres tan sabio y tan inteligente… - le dijo soñadora - Por eso te adoro –

- Lo se, les pasa a todas – dijo bromista

- Hey hablando de todas, ¿estas viendo a alguien en este momento? –

- De hecho si, su nombre es Kim, es una chica muy agradable, tenemos rato viéndonos y todo va muy bien, quien quite y uno de estos días hasta te toca conocerla –

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! debe gustarte mucho entonces Leo ¡que gusto! – fue el turno de Elena de alegrarse por la felicidad de su amigo.

- Si, espero que te agrade y tenga tu visto bueno – rio.

Tanto él como Elena tenían la mala costumbre de aprobar y recibir aprobación sobre las parejas del otro. La primera que empezó a hacerlo fue Elena y eso le llego a causar algunos conflictos con León, pero una vez que ella empezó a salir con alguien en serio, León se vio a si mismo haciendo lo que ella y hasta entonces comprendió la posición de su amiga. Lo único que querían era lo mejor para el otro, pero también por esta situación, Elena solamente conocía las parejas de Leo que según el hombre valían la pena.

Saliendo del café, una fuerte lluvia los sorprendió mientras caminaban al auto y terminaron empapados, la peor parte fue que para desgracia de ambos, la empapada terminó en una fuerte gripe al día siguiente. Resignados, ambos se recluyeron toda la semana en el cuarto de Leo, donde Mía y Dominic les sirvieron de enfermeros.

- Veo que alguien ya se siente mejor – comentó Dominic la mañana del sábado cuando al bajar por un té para su enfermita, la encontró de un lado a otro de la cocina preparando el desayuno.

- Mucho, mucho mejor! - Anunció feliz – con suerte y mañana me pueda dar el gusto por fin de besar a mi novio – le dijo con una sonrisa. Desde que se enfermara, Elena no le había permitido acercarse demasiado por temor a contagiarlo, a pesar de las protestas de este y todos sus argumentos en contra.

- Y porque no lo intentamos desde hoy – propuso, acercándose lentamente a ella, abrazándola antes de que pudiera escapar – yo te veo perfecta – le dijo bajando el rostro al de ella, con toda la intención de besarla.

- ¡La comida! – se sobresaltó Elena recordando súbitamente que había dejado la estufa encendida, se escapó de los brazos de Dom y corrió a revisar el desayuno.

Sin dejarse derrotar, sobretodo después de que la chica por fin le había permitido acercarse, Dom la abrazo por la espalda depositándole suaves besos en la sien, la mejilla y siguiendo el camino hasta la base del cuello de su mujer quien agradada por la caricia inclinó la cabeza para darle mejor acceso mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo para concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo. Fallando completamente, apagó la estufa y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que ofrecían los besos de su novio y que había extrañado tanto. Tras un suspiro, se giró para quedar frente a él y después de tantos días, finalmente lo besó.

Con la chica en brazos, Dominic dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se recargo en la barra del desayunador, atrayéndola en el movimiento aun más hacia él, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiéndolo cobrar vida en sus brazos, acariciando los costados del fino talle de ella.

- ¡Consíganse un cuarto! – reclamó Bryan ingresando a la cocina

Sorprendida, Elena se trato de separar de Dominic pero este se lo impidió.

- Es mi casa, puedo hacer lo que me plazca – replicó molesto por la interrupción mientras Elena ocultaba su rostro apenado en el pecho de él, quien le besó los cabellos y recargo suavemente la barbilla en la cabeza de su adorada novia, disfrutando de su cercanía y viendo con ojos de muerte a su cuñado que solamente se rio de él, ignorando la silenciosa amenaza.

- ¡Que rico huele aquí! – fue el comentario de Mía al ingresar a la cocina detrás de Bryan

- Elena nos ha preparado el desayuno – le informó Dom, aun sin separarse de ella quien mas relajada le sonreía a su amiga.

- supongo que ya te sientes bien entonces ¡Que bueno amiga! – Contagiada por la alegría que emanaban su hermano y su cuñada, abrazó a su propia pareja de la cintura por la espalda, quien le acariciaba los brazos agradado por el gesto.

- Si, no sabes que bien se siente estar sana - respondió librándose por fin del abrazo de Dom – ¿porque no se van todos a sentar?, yo les serviré. Es mi turno atenderlos a ustedes –

Bryan y Mía hicieron lo que les ordenó ella pero Dominic insistió en ayudarla a servir y una vez servido todo, desayunaron los cuatro juntos.

- Esto es casi como una cita doble, deberíamos hacerlo un día de estos, por cierto – Comento Mía cuando después de desayunar los cuatro se dirigieron a la terraza a disfrutar de una taza de café para completar la perfecta mañana

- Tendría que ser triple, Vanessa no nos perdonaría si no la invitamos – agrego Elena

- Tienes razón, ¿que les parece hoy en la noche? –

- Elena todavía no esta completamente recuperada, tendrá que ser después – intervino Dom, si bien la ida de una cita triple le parecía demasiado para él, la idea de que Eric y Bryan lo acompañarían en su pena hacía la idea menos desagradable.

- ¡Ya me siento bien! – replicó pero un estornudo la delato y Dominic la miro con cara de "Te lo dije"

- Esta bien, ¿Qué tal el martes? –

- Creo que tendrá que ser hasta el próximo fin de semana, amor – intervino Bryan – Dom y yo tenemos mucho trabajo ahorita con las nuevas adquisiciones y asumo que Elena también tendrá mucho que ponerse al corriente

- Cierto –

- El próximo fin será, ¡ni hablar! Eso es lo malo de ser la única desocupada del grupo – dijo despreocupada

Mía se había dedicado varios años al modelaje hasta que se comprometió con Bryan. Esa carrera era muy demandante y le impedía pasar mucho tiempo con él y ya que solo trabajaba por hobbie porque el dinero nunca le había faltado, no le costó trabajo tomar la decisión de abandonarlo. De vez en cuando hacía pasarelas cuando se lo solicitaban, siempre y cuando fueran en la ciudad.

Después del café, siendo sábado y sin oficina que atender, Dominic aprovechó que la chica ya le permitía acercarse para "secuestrarla" en su habitación donde pasaron el día descansando, viendo películas, conversando y sin poco esfuerzo Dominic la había convencido de quedarse a dormir.

- Antes de que se me olvide – comenzó Dom después de apagar la luz de la mesita de noche - Tienes alguna cita el próximo miércoles? –

- Tendría que revisar mi agenda, porque? –

- Estamos negociando el contrato con el proveedor de uno de nuestros principales insumos y nos ha invitado a ti y a mí a cenar junto con su familia –

- A mi porque? – pregunto extrañada

- Bueno, me invitó a mi y "a la hermosa joven de la foto" –rio y Elena lo miró sin comprender – Tengo en mi oficina una foto que nos tomaron el día de la fiesta del compromiso de Erick y Vanessa – confesó un poco apenado y Elena seguía sin comprender, no sabía que les hubieran tomado ninguna foto juntos.

- Erick me la regaló, estamos bailando en ella así que nunca nos dimos cuenta de que la tomaron – concluyó sonriendo

- oh! Bueno pues siendo así, la hermosa joven de la foto estará encantada de acompañarte – anunció con una enorme sonrisa antes de acurrucarse en su pecho, abrazándolo y cerrando los ojos lista para dormir

– ¿Y la agenda? – Dominic rio, mientras acariciaba el antebrazo de ella que le rodeaba.

- ¡bah! no creo que tenga algo que no pueda reprogramar, ¿es una cena muy formal? – continuo sin abrir los ojos

- Ese vestido amarillo que muero por volverte a ver puesto quedará perfecto – le besó la frente y cerró los ojos también.

El domingo la pasaron relajándose en la terraza en compañía de sus amigos durante la comida familiar después de la cual, a pesar de todas las protestas de Dom, Elena por fin regresó a su casa.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola de nuevo! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero últimamente había estado muy ocupada con el trabajo y no me dio tiempo de escribir, espero que les esté gustando como va progresando la relación entre Dominic y Elena tanto como a mi y también espero que me dejen algun review please! Siempre es agradable y bien recibido saber que piensan del desarrollo de la historia e incluso se reciben propuestas de lo que les gustaría que sucediera!**

**Espero leernos pronto **


End file.
